The Legacy of Dr Isabella Swan
by Aznaracs
Summary: Thirty-five years after the Cullens left in NM, Isabella Swan dies at the age of fifty-two. A broken Edward returns to Forks to search for whats left of the love of his life, only to find so much more than what he can handle.
1. A life full of hope

****Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of their respective owners. This is a complete fictional story. The author does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the world she created.

****AN/:**** Short note. I had posted this story here on this site before, however since then my writing got better and my English got better, so this story should be better. Logically.

****The legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan****

****Chapter 1 - A life full of hope****

__It is the swan.__

There is a group of people, six of them, sitting in a room. All around them there is furniture covered in white sheets which in turn had a thick layer of dust covering them.

__Definitive the swan. I am certain of it.__

A additional hint that this group might not life in this room, or that house for that matter, in fact no one lived there for quite a while, was that they where rather uncomfortably sitting around, glancing at each other and occasionally at the ceiling. Those six where a family, not by blood, but by choice, experience and maybe even love. There was Carlisle, a good looking man in his early twenties, blond hair and golden eyes. He, by all rights and reason, was the head and surrogate father of this family. Next to him sat his wife and in turn the surrogate mother, Esme, midtwenty, caramel-colored hair and a healthy physic, and yes, she had golden eyes as well. On the seat next over was the next pair, Emmett, a tall muscular young man with short dark hair, and in his lap sat his wife, Rosalie, a stunningly beautiful young woman with long wavy golden blond hair. They both had the same golden colored eyes. As had the last two in the room, sitting on the next place over, Alice and her husband Jasper. Alice was a petite woman with short, spiky, black hair, while Jasper was a average build man with collar-length honey-blond hair. Those six, and a missing seventh, are known as the Cullen family, or to some others the Olympic vampire coven. And for the first time, in a long, long time, they where back in there old home in the middle of the Woods in the outskirt near Forks.

__I am not into symbolism, never was, chances are I never will be, but if I where to be asked what it is that I associate with her more I would have to say it is the swan.__

„This was not a intelligent idea, Carlisle.", Jasper said after a other glance up at the ceiling „He is in a worse state than ever..."

__This is not simply because of the name. Swan. Isabella Swan. It goes much deeper than that. The swan is a beautiful and proud bird. Strong. Independent. Inapproachable. Loyal to a fault and most important of all a fierce protector.__

„...just sitting in his room..."

__And also... mortal. Swans are mortal. They mature, they life, they rule the entire lake unchallenged, no natural enemy able to touch them, and then, be it age or sickness or as a consequence of there own actions or inactions, they die. That is a important similarity as well.__

„...starring at that damn book all day long."

__You may think me weird for choosing the image of the swan over Bella's photo which shares the cover of the book with the stylized logo of the bird, side by side, with a vertical line in between.__

„We have to help him somehow. He seems so sad.", Esme answered, staring up with a pained expression on her face, thinking about her oldest son sitting in his old room all alone.

__The reason behind the decision is simple. The photo is wrong. No, not wrong. It does show Bella. The picture is famous and went around the world after it had appeared on the cover of 'Vanity Fair'. It's just not my Bella. Because my Bella is not a woman in her mid-forties with short brown hair and a warm smile, wearing a styled up runway version of a lab coat, jeans and open toed high heels while sitting on a glass chair. The 'Queen of Science', or so the magazine has named her. This isn't my Bella, but Isabella Swan. Doctor Isabella Swan.__

„He isn't.", Jasper replied honestly. „I don't feel any sadness, or anger, or anything really, coming from him anymore. He has buried any and all emotion so deep, he is basically dead inside."

__But be it birds or humans, time does not stand still for either. Least of all for a young, wide eyed girl who could not wait to take on the entire world. Least of all for my Bella.__

Alice nodded sadly. „He isn't making any kind of decisions either. I hadn't had a vision from him in ages. He is just reminiscing on and on."

__If Isabella is a queen then the swan is her shield, her logo. A white swan with a black peak, the wings half spread in a protective pose, in frond of it a staff, a asclepius rod with the snake around it, like you could see in the symbol for drugstores. Though in this case it's a gimmick, the rod forms the letter I, the long neck of the swan above forms the letter S.__

„That is ridiculous. He is a fucking morron. Honestly what did he think would happen.", Rosalie spoke out in anger at her families behavior

__The letter I and the letter S. IS. As in Isabella Swan. As in IS Pharmacy &amp; Medtech. Bella's company. The firma she build from nothing, right in the middle of her old hometown not even twenty years ago.__

Carlise raised his hand to gesture to his daughter to calm down before the rant could go on „He just needs time to grieve."

__And now. Today. You could search the planet and you would not find more than a handful of people who didn't know about IS. Who had never heard of the famous Isabella Swan.__

„That's just it." Jasper returned. „He isn't grieving. He isn't doing anything, Carlisle. Coming back to Fork was a mistake. There is a real danger of a mental breakdown. He could go over the edge completely with no way for us to bring him back."

__Her name now falls in one breath with names like Archimedes, Isaac Newton and Albert Einstein, all of them academic celebrities, all of them brilliant, all of them dead.__

„To tell you the truth pushing him over the edge is what I am hoping for. It has been six months. And he has read her memoirs over and over again for the last three. He is not going to accept that she is gone. Maybe seeing her grave will be the proof he needs so he finally can start healing."

__The IS-logo on the left, the image of her on the right, and above the both there is the title: 'When all you have is hope'__

„We tried everything else. Forks is where this all started. He will have to come to terms with it here. Otherwise I do not know what else we could try."

__'I____did the best I could. I hope it is enough.' Bella's words. The ones the title of the book refers to. Some of her last. And like with so many things about the person she has become, a enigma. Enough to do what? Enough for whom?__

„I just don't get it." Rosalie said. „I thought that is what he wanted. She stays human, she lives like a human, she grows old like a human and she dies, just like a human."

__And why would this be the title when it should be clear for everyone to see that it was indeed not enough. Not by a long shot. All of her achievement, all what she had done, what she had discovered and there was still no way to save her.__

„But not at the age of fifty-two.", Carlisle answered.

__No chance for recovery.__

Rosalie sneered. „Death is never fair. Deal with it."

__When she fainted during a gala in her honor.__

„No, in here case it really is rather a outrageously unfair. After all she did and then to die like that. Have you any idea how many lives her inventions saved?", Carlise asked her

__And the public didn't hear anything from her for weeks.__

„Because of her work, her discoveries, the headway she made in the medical field, the life expectancy for humans went from eighty-five up to theoretical more than two hundred. Isabella's work is the very foundation that will make eternal youth for the normal human a reality someday very, very soon"

__Until her doctors told a shocked community that a tumor had developed in her brain. A Tumor that had since reached terminal stage.__

„Because of her gene therapies and drugs for accelerate cell regeneration almost no illness is incurable any longer..."

__Too large to remove because of the amount of brain tissue that would have to be cut away in the process.__

„...almost no injury fatal"

__On her last appearance in television she looked like death already. But she wasn't tired of telling over and over again how sorry she was. That she had known about the illness for months but only told her doctors and her family, and didn't want to worry anyone else with it. That she knew she was going to die soon and that she has come to turns with it. That she didn't fear death. That she didn't hate her fate and that she was only a little sad that she wouldn't get the chance to do more. That she hoped that that what she did was enough.__

„There is a reason people loved her and celebrated her like a superstar. No one else would have been able to to the things she did. We still don't even fully understand what she did."

__On her way back from the studio to the hospital she lost consciousness for the last time.__

„Her early death isn't just unfair."

__And two days later, at seven thirty in the morning, in the company of her closest friends and family, her heart stopped beating and she passed away.__

„It's a true tragedy."

__And after only five decades worth of living she left behind more than anyone could have achieved in several lifetimes.__

„Well it doesn't look to me like any of that helped her much in the end.", Rosalie returned.

__It didn't help her at all.__

**__To be continued...__**

****AN/:**** So what do you think? It's not a one-shot by the way. There is quite a bit more to come.


	2. A gravestone in the rain

****Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the world she created.

****AN/:**** In case you weren't able to tell everything written in __cursive__ are Edwards thoughts, and yes they are supposed to be that disjointed, he is currently in bad shape.

On further note for those that felt that Bella's achievements in the previous chapter sounded a little high strung... That was intentional. It was supposed to sound larger than life. The whole idea for this story comes from the little piece of dialog between Bella and Edward in the bio class in the first book in which Bella tells her teacher that she took advanced classes back in Phoenix. That, and a little comment a friend of mine made about the twilight-universe a while back.

****The Legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan****

****Chapter 2 - A gravestone in the rain****

__Green trees and wet rain. The two things Bella dislikes the most, the two things Forks has the most. More than enough, enough to make you mad. And there is nothing. Nothing but a fragile piece of glass between me and it. Forks. Where it all began. Forks. Where it all ended. Forks. What do I hope to find here? Why do I linger here? Why do I wait? Isn't she waiting? Isn't she not?__

„It's very unlikely, „Alice spoke. „ that he will ever truely forget her... Edward?!"

__The glass presents not resistance at all as I press my palm against it.__

„Alice what..?", Jasper called out, when Alice suddenly jumped up from her seat and pulled him with her.

__The window cracks and crumples and the endless rustle and splashing rain increases in its volume with the bothersome barrier gone.__

„It's Edward.", Alice explained as she rushed up the stairs. „He has just made a decision. He's leaving. Edward. Wait."

__Like a thrown stone sinking to the bottom of the pond, I sink down through the air little droplet of water and pieces of glass floating next to me.__

Alice did not stop at the door and just sprinted on. The wooden barricade lost the brief and unfair struggle against the energetic vampire and bursts inwards, tiny splinters bouncing of the nearby interior. „Edward. Stop. Wait..."

__My bare feet touch dirt and the dirt moves away, clear water droplets and glass pieces keep on falling down around and on top me and brown droplets of water raise back up again.__

„... I can not see you anymore.". She was just in time to see Edward land on the ground below the shattered window. „Damn."

__I lift my foot up and move it forward to set it back down again. I repeat the movement, a little faster this time, and with the other foot, of course. The ground beneath me explodes as more earth and water moves away to the sides and backwards and I get propelled forward. Suddenly that old, familiar feeling is back again, that feeling when the whole world falls away turning into a wage whooshing sound in your ears and blurry colors in your eyes. Everything stops and you move through the world like its nothing more than a series of screens with the films on hold.__

„What is happening? Where is he going?", Jasper asked, looking down at the ruined patch of wild garden below, where just a moment ago Edward had been standing.

__I go forward, on and on and on.__

„The graveyard, I think", Alice answered. „I can't really see beyond that. Any vision of him just dissappeared. And I don't know what's going to happen. You have to get him. Fast."

* * *

__The world is a blurring and a whistling, my feet carry me on, along a new path past old trees and even older boulders, over new creeks and new streets towards a even newer concrete wall. Before I can decide I want this feeling to go on forever and sacrifice this landmark to do so, my feet kick off the ground and catapult me high up into the air. It is like getting carried away by the wind.__

__That tiny concrete wall passes by underneath me on the ground while I fly by high above it through the sky and join the ground way, way behind it.__

__I am standing in the middle of a forest. A forest made out of little gravestones.__

__It is a empty place, associated with sadness and loss. A sad, empty, lousy place. Maybe that was why it is so empty. Maybe that was also the reason why it keeps on raining down on me.__

__My feet carry me down the rows of stones. Every single one of them had a name, a few words and numbers. Some even had candles, others fresh flowers, wet paper or other trash around them. The one I stop in front of however is different. It is no little stone. And it's not in the rain either. Because it is a large white stone underneath a larger willow tree and someone had carved a picture of a swan into it..__

__A swan with it's head lowered in front of it and it's wings half spread.__

__Bella's swan.__

__Bellow the bird, there are words.__

'Isabella Marie Swan'

'1987 – 2039'

'A loving mother, a mentor and a friend.'

'Thank you for teaching us the true value of fighting for a better tomorrow and never giving up.'

'Thank you for igniting the shinning light of inspiration in our hearts so that we can carry it out into the world'

'Thank you for wonderful years.'

__All the strength in my legs is suddenly gone. I fall down on my knees and further forwards until my hands stop the fall.__

__My chest tightens and release violently before tightening again repeatedly making strange choking sound coming from my throat.__

__I close my eyes but the burning in them doesn't disappear and my hands starts to hurt as my fingernails dig deep into my palms.__

__I feel like screaming.__

__I feel like dying.__

__The rain keeps on falling down on me.__

__And I say there where I am.__

__Long.__

__I don't care, I don't feel like leaving ever again.__

„Mr. Masen." A__female voice speaks out nearby. A lovely voice.__

'...the poor man... he looks so broken...' __It the same voice again, but it's not my ears that hear the words, only my mind. Because its not her mouth that talks only the thoughts in her head did.__

„Doctor Masen.". __It is very lovely female voice.__

'...should I say Cullen?... is Cullen better.?... maybe I should come back later...' __And there are so many thoughts in her head.__

„Edward Masen."

'... can he even hear me?... maybe he hasn't...call again... speak louder... stupid...'

„Doctor Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. I am sorry to interrupt but could I may have a moment of your time."

__I turn my head. She is beautiful. Clean, pale skin and chestnut brown wavy hair all the way to the small of her back. Round face, slender nose, high cheekbones, full lips, big, chocolate brown eyes. A small body beneath a black coat and a black umbrella in her gloved hand.__

'... oh, dear... now he heard me... he is looking at me... is he mad?... he looks mad..."

__A face like a ghost. Like a distant memory. Like the moon reflecting the light of the sun.__

'.. introduse yourself... stupid... tell him who you are...'

__She smells like good days long gone, full of laughter that will never be heard again.__

„Dr. Masen. Excuse me." __With the voice of an angel.__ „My name is Clara-Alice Swan. Could I may have a minute of your time?"

__She is the daughter of her mother.__

**__To be continued...__**


	3. A daughter so sweet

****Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the world she created.

****The Legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan****

****Chapter 3 – A daughter so sweet****

„Dr. Masen." __Her eyes wander from my eyes to the ground between us, back to me, over to the gravestone, back to the ground and back to my eyes again.__

'... ohh... how do I even start...' __Her thoughts wander too, a lot.__ 'ahh... damn... come on, Clarliz... you can do this... deep breath... three, two, one, go'

„I realize that this is a bad time." '... No time like the present... to meet a stranger... in the cemetery... in the front of the grave of your mum... which was also the woman he loved... ding, ultimate awkwardness achieved...'

__She makes a small step forwards like she indents to come closer then she starts to hesitate again.__

'...is he even aware I'm here... he is looking... couldn't he at least blink... do something... damn, that is so creepy... '

„Mr. Masen?"

__A other small step, then she is hesitating again. Looks like a bad habit, again, so much like my Bella was, back then, ages ago, before she became the swan. She brings her hand forward out of her coat. A delicate small hand with long, slender, thin fingers. Very beautiful. Hands like my Bella has them. Clumsy hands. But the nail polish is new, dark purple nail polish. Bella never had nail polish, or eye shadow, or lipstick. Non of this is my Bella. Expect the blushing. And the eyes. The hair. The hands. So what the media says I true then. She takes after her mother. Not my Bella but Isabella. A twenty-three year old Doctor Isabella Swan.__

„I have been instructed to give you this."

__The hand, small delicate hand is holding a thick, large envelope. A thick, large, white, laminated envelope. Laminated. Waterproof. Rainproof. Smart. The media says that it is Clara's older sister that has inherited her mothers intellect, her personality while it is Clara who has her beauty. But what do media ever really know. There are words written on the envelope. Nice word. Nice words written in a nice, neat, artistic handwriting.__

'To Dr. Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen.'

__No one calls me Masen anymore. It's a name that died when my soul did, when I turned into a vampire. Didn't I tell her that long ago?. Who ever called me Masen anyway? Edward Anthony Masen? Who is that supposed to be? Me? Am I a Dr.?__

'...ohh Mum... he is really, really not doing so well...'

„Mr. Masen. Is there anyway I can help you? Is there anyone I can call for you?"

__It is a rather thick, white, large envelope. A4, standard size. There is something in it, pushing against the paper. And it has nice hand writing on the frond. Who ever called me Masen?__

'... uhh...what do I do now?... he is not taking it... or doing anything at that... do I put it of the ground?... no, don't put it on the ground... on the grave?... uhh, no... on him?... awsome idea, Clarliz, put the envelope on to the scary, catatonic vampire... take a selfie with him while you are at it... sis would love me right about now...'

__Clara-Alice starts ringing. Her coat does. Her pocket does. The phone in the pocket of her coat does.__

'... great... talk of the devil... now I am in for it...'

__She pulls it out and picks it up.__

„Hi, sis"

„Clarliz?" __It's a male voice on the other side. Young, about her current age. And rather deep.__

„Lionel?" __She is surprised.__ „Emm... I mean 'Hi, what are you doing?'"

„Lokkig for you, obviously." __The caller answers.__ „Where the heck are you? Your sister is about that much away from ripping out my throat."

„I...mmh... I am at the cemetery." __And now she blushes like Bella.__

„At the cemet... You did hear me say that the Cullen's are on the way back to town, right?"

„I know... I was just going to... you know... the envelope... I was just going to place the envelope."

'... sounded totally convincing there... good job, Clarliz... no way he can tell you where hanging around to see them... no... aha... not me...'

„You are a right piece of work, you know that? Fine then. Drop the damn thing and leave. The Cullens could be there anytime now."

„Uhh." __Clara hesitates again. A really bad habit of hers, that is. She looks at me, then back at the ground.__ „HE is kind of... you know... already here."

__She whispers the word 'he' like it means something really great.__

'... yeah... whisper... good idea... it's not like he can hear you any way... it's not like he could read your fucking mind all along...'

„He!?" __The caller calls out.__ „He? Edward? You are there with Edward fucking Cullen, alone in the cemetery?"

„WHAT?!"

'... oh dear...'

„WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!?" __There is a other voice coming from the phone. A female one. Coming from further back. More obstructed. Rustling sounds come from the speaker. __„Give me that."__Then a lot clearer. And louder.__ „Clara-Alice Swan! What, in the seven blazes, is going on in that little mind of yours." __Definitely female, older than Clara, a bit rougher too. And angry.__

„Nothing. I mean a lot. I mean..." '... yeah... shutting up now...'

„Move! Your! Butt! Out! Of! There! NOW!" __Seems a lot ruder than Clara, this one.__

' oh great...now she is pissed...'

„But sis..."

„No! You do not get to 'But sis' me while you are throwing yourself at crazed vampires like some juicy steak! Drop the letter and leave immediately, that is what we agreed to. You promised, Clarliz, you promised me you would not do anything stupid. I trusted you with this."

'... damn... damn... damn... stupid... stupid... stupid...'

__Family twists are ugly. Being a outsider, looking from the outside in doesn't make it any better either.__

„ But mom... mom told me..."

„... told you to leave it by the grave for them to find. Not give it in person and hang around to chat. Do you have any idea how much danger you are in?"

„He is not doing anything."

„You are still there?! Didn't I tell you to leave already? Lionel. Go, get her."

„I told you he is not doing anything. He barely even moved since I arrived. He is just kneeling by the grave and... and I don't think he is doing so well. We can't just leave him here alone."

„Clara. He is a vampire. He is going to be fine no matter what."__There is more worry than anger in the voice now.__ „I am sure other Cullens are already on there way. Drop the letter and leave. And then you are going to come straight home. You and I are going to have a long, hearty talk, sis, about keeping promises we make, about responsibilities and about priorities. This is far from over for you, missy."

'... yeah... she is pissed... great job...'

__Clara takes a deep breath.__ „Fine then. I'm coming home. Bye."

„Bye." __The voice moves in the background again.__ „Pff... I really don't know where we went wrong with her?"

„She is quite the handful, isn't she?" __The male voice, Lionel says with a chuckle.__

„More like two handfuls."

„Na, I am sure it's not so bad. After all it's not like a single vampire could actually..." __The call cuts of here.__

__Clara takes a other couple of deep breaths.__

'... that went great...'

__She puts the phone back into her pocket. She turns back to face me.__ „Mr. Masen. I'm terribly sorry, but I have to leave."

'... I have to go home... to let my sister scream at me some more... I am really on a roll today... and he can still read my mind... great... well... it's not like that ship has sailed long ago... I well and truly fucked this one up... yay me...'

„Well. It was very nice to meet you. I wish you a very nice day and greetings to your family."

__But's the envelope down between us and straitens back up again. With a last smile she turned around and walked away. A bit faster than simply walking but not as fast as running.__

'... that poor man... I wonder... If I could read minds... what was he thinking about?...mum, maybe... it is your grave after all... looks like you where right... as always... he really wasn't able to forget about you... after all this years... it's kind of sweet... and also kind of sad...'

__Soon she reached the far away gate and disappeared behind that concrete wall.__

* * *

„This is bad, very, very bad.", Jasper told himself as he and Emmett shot through the forest along the trail there brother had left behind.

„I can't believe he is still that fast.", Emmett commented. „Isn't there some kind of rule that crazy people should be slow and sluggish, or something. What use is it to have a brother who has gone over the deep and when you are to slow to be around whenever he does something crazy?"

„Not funny. Emmett.", Jasper answered. „Not by a long shot. Obstacle coming up."

They both jumped at the same time and sailed over a man sized concrete wall, landing straight in the Forks cemetery.

„Well then.", Emmett said, brushing some dirt of his wet clothes. „Here we are. Now where did the nutter go."

„Over there. I see him.", Jasper replied.

„Where?"

„Underneath the willow tree."

„Ahh, right. Wait, who is the chick?"

__You know, having there meaningless blathering back in my ears after the pleasant conversation I just had is simply painful.__

They both froze up at the sight of the young woman who walked towards the opposite gate, away from then, at a speedy pace.

„Isn't that..."

„...that looks like..."

„...no way..."

„... Clara-Alice..."

„... Bella's daughter."

__My Brothers. Ladys and gentlemen. Take one whenever you need someone to state the obvious...__

'... damn...'

'... she grew up fast...'

'... she got hot...'

'... filled out nicely...'

'... hubba, hubba...'

'... calling it...'

__... or just general tastlessness. And no. I do not know them.__

„To you think she saw something?", Emmett asked worriedly as there made there way over to there brother, now at a human pace.

__Clara-Alice has left but she left the envelope behind. That is some nice handwriting. Is it Bella's writing or Isabella's? I wonder.__

„No.", Jasper denied. „I only felt slight worry, some fear, anger and annoyance from her. Nothing like there should have been had he done something superhuman in her presence. He probably just scared her off. "

__It has must have changed with the years. Like everything has. My Bella.__

„Yeah, she didn't look like she was fleeing either. At least not the screaming kind of fleeing.", Emmett concluded.

__The envelope is kind of heavy.__

Jasper breathed a sign of relieve. „No she didn't. I am guessing she was visiting her mothers grave and the fool dropped in on her and then refused to tell her who he is. It would explain what she is feeling, no one wants to stay in a cemetery with a stranger. It's just luck nothing worse happened. We have to be more careful in the future. That moron could endanger us all. We all know what happened with the last girl who figured out our secret, we really do not need to repeat the same with her daughter."

__What may be inside? How long would it resist the rain.__

„We better bring him back to the house."

__I pick it up. I pick myself up. That envelope is heavy. There is definitely more than just paper inside. But I can not open it here.__

'... look at him...'

'... he's a mess...'

'... what is he holding?...'

__I turn around, going back, the way I came.__

„Now where do you think you are going?" Emmett asked his brother who suddenly got up from the ground and turned to leave when they arrived.

__Back to the house. Before whatever is inside takes damage from the rain. It always rains. I shrug off my brothers hand and took a step forward out of reach. Then a other one. And a other one. Fast. Faster. There is no explosion of the ground this time. I could not do that in a cemetery. Not by Isabella's grave. Non the less the world turns into a blurry image again. Blurs and the whistling of the wind.__

„Whoa, watch it.", Emmett called out, stumbling back at his brother's push. „Did you see that? He threw me off."

__I run. I jump. I fly. I land. I run.__

Jasper fished a cell phone out of his pocket. He pushed in a number and held it to his ear. „Carlisle? It's Jasper here. We found him. He was at the cemetery..."

__Back to the house.__

„...No. He got away again...He run into Clara-Alice...Yes...No, she is fine, a little scared maybe...I don't think she suspects something...No we didn't really see what happened..."

__Where there is no rain.__

„...She left when we came, but I felt only slight stress coming from her. Nothing major... I think she was visiting her mothers grave and he interrupted her..."

__To see what Dr. Isabella Swan left Dr. Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen.__

„...He is on his way back now, I think...Listen. He has a envelope... no idea where he got it from..."

__To see what my Bella left me.__

**__To be continued...__**

****AN/:**** And a other chapter done. And this one is allready a good bit longer than the last. Something I did not want to happen, but maybe can not be prevented. Sadly, longer chapters mean longer writing, meaning in turn I do not now if I will be able to keep my currend schedule.


	4. A goodbye to you

****Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the world she created.

****The Legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan****

****Chapter 4 – A goodbye to you****

__Back at the house. Back in my room. The clean, organized room. At least that is what it used to be. The room has since become a mess and looks like it was stage of the latest world war. Both the door and the window are broken to pieces, wooden splinters are littered all over the floor and glass shards all over the lawn. It pretty much looks like Emmett threw a tantrum. Again. And forgot that the world is not as durable as he is. I step off the couch I landed on when I jumped into the room from the ground via sky through the window. I feel splinters beneath my feet. Esme is not going to be too happy with Emmett for this. She likes her houses nice and tidy.__

Carlisle had tried to anticipate his sons next action and had waited for him there in frond of the broken window Edward had blown out before his sudden departure. His guess turned out to be spot on when Edward appeared in the room by means of jumping up from the garden, almost mowing him over in the process. „Edward?", he asked after he caught himself. „Is everything alright, son?"

__The desk in the corner would be a good place to place the envelope, but how did it get so dusty?__

„Edward? Talk to us. Please." Esme pleaded with her son as he walked past to the desk in the corner without even sparing them a glance.

__Maybe I should take it down to the dinner room. A table made of heavy oak seems a far more appropriate choice to empty Bella's envelope onto.__

„He finally snapped completely.", Rosalie sneered at the pathetic spectacle. „Can we put him out of his misery already?"

__A envelope like that can not just be emptied anywhere. That really was some nice handwriting. One would think it was done by computer rather than by hand. I wonder if she trained specifically to improve or if it just became like that naturally.__

Alice turned toward her. „Rose! You don't have to be such a bitch about it."

__Maybe I frame it. But would it still look as good once I opened it?__

Rose snorted. „He brought this down on himself. He won't get a ounce of pity from me for this. I told you people right then that it is a bad idea to get involved with that girl. Letting her life as a human but not anticipating that she would die eventually. How moronic can you be?"

__Alright, so I crack under the anticipation. I can't wait any longer and want to know what's inside, can you blame me? I cut the envelope open with the tip of my fingernail.__

„Edward?", Esme tried again. „Where did you get that envelope from?"

__I turn it around, dumping the whole contend on the desk.__

„Oh, my...", Esme said.

„Aren't those..?", Alice asked.

A CD case hit the surface of the desk. The handwritten title 'Bella's lullaby' on it. The manual for a car stereo followed. And a keychain. Then two more envelopes. One simply addressed 'To Edward' the other one 'To Family Cullen'.

__Those are birthday gifts. Her her birthday gifts. The CD I gave Bella. The manual for the car stereo was from Emmett.__

„What the hell is going on here? Where did he get that from?", Rosalie asked.

__The keychain is new, as are the two envelopes.__

„I have a suspicion." Carlisle answered. „Edward told me a while ago that he left the gifts we gave her with her, somewhere hidden in her house. She must have found them. Jasper told me that Edward had a run in with Bella's daughter at the cemetery, she could have been the one to give him the envelope, I guess. If we assume she knew somehow that he would go there beforehand."

__The same handwriting on both envelopes. Probably going to have to frame them as well.__

„And we are bac... ack... too late! Too damn late! Again!", Emmett yelled out jumping into the room through the broken window. „... Ehh, why didn't anyone take that away from him?"

__One for me and one for the others. Or both for me but one also for the others?__

„Because it was addressed to him. The envelope has his name on it. His whole name.", Alice explained.

__Both lighter, weighting only as much as a letter should.__

"How can that be?", Jasper, who had followed his brother into the room asked. "Unless... That is why Bella's daughter was there. They must have known about us. But how? Carlisle, did you tell someone we where coming to Forks?"

__I cut the small paper envelope with my name on it open, the same way I did the one thick, large, white laminated envelope with my bigger name on it before.__

"Only the Quileute and Eleazar. Though the letter to Eleazar is most likely still in the mail. Informing the Quileute about our moves concerning the Olympic Peninsula is part of the treaty. I called them before our move so we didn't risk them attacking us."

__There is only a single piece of paper inside.__

"And Bella probably had contact with the Quileute.", Jasper concluded. "So they must have told her daughter that we where coming to Forks. They must have figured we would visit the cemetery at some point and what...? Left a letter there. One that Bella wrote before her death. That would not only mean that she told her daughters about us, but more importantly, that she actual remembered us. Even after all this years."

__A letter, written with the same handwriting as on the envelope.__

Emmett stepped up to the desk and grasped the letter addressed 'To Family Cullen'. "Awesome. It's a letter from beyond the grave then."

__Does this mean the letter is from Isabella? Or is it from my Bella after all? Whoes handwriting is it?__

WACK. The sound of Alice hand hitting Emmett on the back of his head rung loudly in the quiet room. "Aua! Damn it! Why?" Emmett whined.

__'My dear Edward' I read in the first line.__

Alice glared at her brother and nudged her head at Edward. "A hit to the back of the head helps drive out the stupid. And give me that." She snatched the letter from Emmett and sliced it open with the use of her fingernails, reached inside and pulled a single sheet of paper out. As well as two familiar plain tickets. She gave the plane tickets a questing glance, then she opened the letter. "Dear Carlisle, dear Esme, dear Alice, dear Jasper, dear Emmett, dear Rosalie, and who ever may has found there way into your family in the recent years.", she reads.

__'I hope this letter reaches you since making sure it does seems to be even more of a challenge than writing it in the first place.'__

"As you may can tell by the way this letter has found it's way into your hands, this is my goodbye to you."

__'I hope the years have been as kind to you as they have been to me.'__

"Not trying to sound too dramatic but if you read these word then this means I am dead."

__'My time has finally come, Edward. Sooner than expected, some may say.'__

"I don't know how much you are informed about all that had happened throughout the years and I am afraid that a single letter may be far to little to tell the whole story."

__'You should know though that even though I can see my end coming I am happy. I had a good life, with good friends, and most important, a good and happy family.'__

"My entire life was like a single, endlessly long adventure. I have seen things, done things, I never thoughts possible. I lived better, bigger and faster than any single human being should be allowed to. But I have never forgotten how this all started, how that all became possible."

__'I lived my life like you wanted me too, Edward. I did it all, tried everything, never backed down. And got further than anyone before me.'__

"With you guys. The wonders you showed me. The stories you told me. And with the time you have given me. A time I have always treasured ."

__'Edward. What you truly need to know, first and foremost, is how thankful I am for all that you have done for me, for all that you have sacrificed. I'll never be able to make this up to you.'__

"I never had a chance to thank you all for what you did for me. All that with James, and what happened on my birthday all those years ago."

__'Know that I have found your last letter. I know now why you left. And I understand, I truly do. You do not have to ask for forgiveness. I was never angry.'__

"I do now know the reason why you left me behind. That you put my health and safety first, I know this could not have been easy on you either and I want to thank you for that too. Know that there was never any anger and that I have always thought of you as my second family."

__'I hope that you are happy now, Edward. That you found love again. Someone that you can be yourself with, someone that you can give your heart and smile to.'__

"And because turnabout is fair play I desisted to give you something in turn. Something I am certain you all have some need for."

__'You have always been one of the most important friend I ever had and you deserve all the happiness that you and I can possibly wish for.'__

"Together with this letter I have send you a keychain, on it there are ten Datatags, flash memorys that should be accessible with any modern computer or smartphone. On it you will find my entire story in chronological order."

__'If you are still searching for your happiness, for your one true love, then know that you have my blessing. Only the best for you, Edward. Take hard and believe, believe me when I tell you that your salvation may be closer than you think.'__

"If you take the time to look at it all then I promise you a surprise at the end of it."

__'Please do take care of yourself for me and only know love and happiness to all eternity.'__

"From the bottom of my heart, all the best, for all eternity."

__'Your Bella.'__

"Isabella Marie Swan"

__The burning in my eyes hurt so much I can barely see. The stinging in my chest hurt so much I can barely breath. My hands are shaking.__

„Edward?! Edward?! What's wrong, talk to me." Esme yelled.

__Have I ever in my life read anything more beautiful?__

"Jasper what is happening wit him?"

__I will definitely frame these letters.__

"I don't know, I don't feel anyth..."

"Have you read those letters?", __I ask Esme who is sitting right in front of me.__ "They are beautiful together."

**__To be continued...__**

****AN/:**** Iiih how cheesy. Uhh. Also, a gift from Bella to the Cullens. I wonder what it might be :-P.


	5. A memory made

****Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the world she created.

****AN/:**** Stupid RL, always butting into my writing time. Sorry that one took too long.

****The Legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan****

****Chapter 5 – A memory made****

'... did he just...'

'... he has gone banana...'

'... that letter must have triggered a reaction...'

'... beautiful together? What those that mean...'

'... off the deep end...'

'... does this mean he is finally coming back to us, or slipping away further...'

'... uiii, a surprise...'

__Why is Esme not answering? Did she not hear my question?__

„You.. you want my to read Isabella's letter, Edward?", Esme asked her son.

__Yes. Did she not hear my question?__

„Jasper. You thoughts?", Carlisle questioned.

'... response trigger of some sort...' „I don't know." '... the letter could have punched right through whatever defense he has build up around himself...' „I still don't feel anything from him." '... and then the barrier went right back up after...'

„Edward, can you hear me. Please say something." Esme put her hands on Edward's face. '...nothing... why is he not reacting... why won't he even look up...' „Carlisle? What is happening to him?"

He looked at her with pity in his eyes. „I don't know, Esme. I'm sorry." '...I tried everything...'

'... it just can't be... he always found a way... he always knows... why can't he help...' „Carlisle, he is your son. If you know something..."

'...I can't even diagnose him right if he's not communicating... Unless...' „Jasper? What about the theory you explained yesterday?"

'... he is going through the motions... but the mind refuses to feel...' „It was just a thought." '...if the loss over Bella... if he is already feeling too much... if it doesn't allow him to focus on anything new... anything outside his own suffering... he may even hear us... he just can't deem it important enough to react...'

„Carlisle? Tell me.", Esme demanded.

„I'm sorry, Esme. It's just that we are not quite sure yet."

„Tell me."

„Well. We think it is like that... Imagine all your inner emotion and thoughts are noises. In Edwards case it could be possible that the amount of all that he is feeling since Bella's death is so loud that, when something new happens to him, like when we are trying to talk to him, he cannot hear it."

„Or maybe he can, but he can't care about it enough to make much out of it.", Jasper added.

„He is basically stuck in is own head, held prisoner by his own emotions. It's just a new depth of his depression he always felt. And Bella's letter, and probably the fact that we are in Forks too, must have provided enough stimulation that he could not ignore it. And then he just reacted."

„But how to cure him? The only way for us to communicate with him would be with strong emotional stress. Anything we try just might make it worse. There is nothing we can do.", Jasper asked.

__Is talking about this really more importand now than Bella's letter?__

„But as he deals with the grief..."

„If he is even dealing...", Jasper said.

__No, it is definitely not.__

„If he deals with the grief he will eventually come out of it by himself.", Carlisle concluded.

Emmett just had to butt into the conversation. „So he has gone loony?"

„He is just a total moron.", Rosalie spoke out. „There is just no other way to say this."

Esme put her hands on her daughters shoulder. „Rosalie, please."

„No, Esme, I just about had it with him. I just don't see why we even keep bothering anymore. It's his own damn fold. He was the one who desired to leave her, even against your advice. He has not seen her in years. We weren't even allowed to go anywhere near her. And now he is suddenly sorry.„

„He was just trying to keep her safe."

„And now she is dead. Very well done. Why the hell didn't he just go to her why there was still time?"

„Rosalie. Bella's death caught us all by surprise. There was nothing anyone could have done."

„If he would have left right after we had heard the news he..."

„That is quite enough out of you.", Carlisle spoke out. "You know that your brother wasn't well even before Bella's death."

„Sorry to butt into your serious conversation but am I the only one interested in this?" Emmett held up his phone and secretly rejoiced in the fact how easily he drew all the attention in the room onto himself. The phone was one of the newest models of course and on the side there hung the keychain with Datatags that where in the envelope.

__Hey, that is not yours. Or is it? In which envelope was it again?__

„What did you do?" Jasper asked.

„I was having a look. Duh." The screen went black. „Eeh? What's going on now?" White letters appeared onscreen. „Wait. Ehh. It says 'Insert #1 first.'"

__Duh__

Jasper turned the phone and looked at the screen. „Which one did you put in?"

„Number 10. The letter said we get a gift at the end. We already read the book so why not jump to the end directly."

__Bella wrote the book. If the Datatags contained the same information she could have simply send the book. Stupid.__

„It must be malware of some sort on it that gains insight into the previous activities on your phone.", Alice concluded.

„Eem?", Emmett wisely replied.

„The fact that the program was able to tell that you tried to cheat. There must be some malware on the Datatags that is able to see into your temporary files or something. Bella must have guessed we would try that. She somehow made sure we had to watch them all."

Emmett laughed. „Wow, even dead she is still smarter than we are."

__Smarter than you are.__

„Smarter than you are, at least.", Jasper told him.

„Oh, please." Emmett replied. „Like you are any better."

„Than you. Definitely.", Jasper assured him.

__Definitely.__

_„Oh, really?", Emmett asked with a grin. „Then could you explain to me please how exactly Bella's meds work. I forgot."_

_„Very funny, Emmett.", Jasper replied._

_„Why. It was just a question. Come on, you are so smart, surely you must know."_

__No__

_„Must suck.", Emmett contnued. „You think you are so smart but against Bella we are all apes sitting in a tree throwing shit at each other." _

_„Emmett.", Esme called out in outrage._

_„Emmett, please. Niveau.", Carlisle reprimanded. „Besides, saying that we do not understand how Isabella's pharmaceuticals work is not correct we just do not know the source."_

_„Source?", Emmett asked. _

_ Carlisle sighned. „I am going to try to explain this simple. The IS-mRNA for example is alien mRNA infused into a retrovirus..."_

_„Wait. Did you just say alien."_

_„Alien, as in unknown, not extraterrestial."_

_„Ohh."_

_„As I said, it's alien mRNA, messenger RNA, a interstage product in the cells protein synthesis."_

_Emmett blinked owlish._

_„The build plans the cells use do build new proteins." Carlisle explained slowly. „The retrovirus carries the mRNA into the cells allowing those to produce a number of proteins normaly not found in the human body. And there is the problem. We know that the proteins do, namley temporally speeding up the bodies metabolism. It accelerates the natural healing process and causes the immune system to be more efficient against any kind of infection. It also causes the body to burn fat way faster and makes the patient temporary stronger while the agent is in effect. The strongest IS-mRNA on the marked can increases the body's functions by a factor a hundred, meaning in this case a wound who would normally take a hundred days to heal would heal in on. However it is also very dangerous, as a patient could also starve to death if the body is not prepared for it. Or something could heal wrong, if a broken bone is misaligned. We had to rebreak a entire ribcage once after a open heart surgery. So we know what IS-mRNA does just not how it does it. For example we do not know why the cellular aging process is not accelerated as well. Or even though we have analysed most of the proteins infused into the cells, it's still not known which ones are the active agents and how they corrolate with each other. But the biggest problem is, we still do not know the source."_

_„The alien source?", Emmett asked again._

_„Well, the fact that IS-mRNA works on all mammals indicates that it's from earth. But we know not from which animal exactly. Non of the proteins exist naturally in any known lifeform analysed so far and on top of that the mix of proteins and the exact amount of each is so specific that all attempts of recreating the effect have failed so far. On top of that that is just one product on the marked and the first one Isabella released. The problem most people have with her is that she refused to hand out informations concerning the origins of her products and how she was able to manufacture them."_

_Emmett laughted „Haha, she is just awsome, that is how. Just admit it, the little human girl outsmarted you all. Like when told the US-Congress to go fuck themselves when they told her that she had to tell them her secrets. And then of course little Ester did the exact same thing just last month when they tried to pressure her into revealing that info now that Bella is dead."_

__Oh man...__

„Yeah, who cares about context anyway, right?", Jasper quipped.

„Emmett the problem is that since the IS-mRNA was Isabella's first product the patent for it has long since expired. But no one knows the source nor has anyone managed the analyse the exact mix and corrolation of proteins, meaning its not possible for anyone other than IS to produce anything similar. If others want to be able to reproduce the IS-mRNA they need the natural source, the original DNA sequence, to do so. But Isabella has always refused to release that information. Even suing her under the pretense of not being competitive and endangering the market hasn't lead anywhere."

„Well she is right, isn't she?", Emmett threw in. „Not her fold that nobody is as smart as her."

„Well maybe.", Carlisle replied. „But she made a lot of enemies with her attitude. Powerful enemies."

„What? You mean those freaks who told her she was committing a crime against humanity by withholding god given knowledge. Or those that accused her of committing a crime against god for intruding into his domain. Or those that accused her of having a god complex. You know I always thought those religious nutjobs should get there priority straight."

„Actually I was talking more about economic and political leaders. That which you referred to before, about the US-Congress pressing her into unveiling the source of IS-mRNA. Isabella argued that the strengthening effect of the pharmaceutical was to easily abused to build supersoldiers and she will not be held responsible for humans killing each other even more savagely than they allready do, which is why the IS-mRNA also contains the mRNA for a Protein which acts as a calmative agent and that she will not let anyone abuse her invention in such ways by giving away the means to circumvent that safety measure. She basically labeled the entire US-Congress and the entire world really as warmongers. They told her that by not releasing the information she was making herself a target in light of this, and she replied that she is better with information than certain government. And then of course her daughter simply quoted her when they tried the same thing with her after she took over."

„That is what we call awesome in the real world of us non nerds.", Emmett concluded with a grin.

„We also call it reckless. That source is maybe the most valuable secret in the world, who ever gets his hands on it could sell it basically at any price. People would kill for far less than that. And the fact that it has military value simply means that a high number of very, very dangerous people could be looking for it right now. It's just not very commendable to anger the government when it's high possible that they will eventually be the once standing between you and every criminal out there.", Carlisle explained.

„Na..", Emmett said and shrugged. „They tried suing her for it and it didn't work, they tried blackmailing and it didn't work. Hell, they took her nobel price and and she told them that a potted plant looks better on that shelf anyway. I'm pretty sure that any measly thief or a second rate terrorist or whatever is not fairing any better." He held up his phone again. „By the way, you think that the source for that mRNA could be on here? I mean that is something that is not in the book."

„You are so stupid, man.", Jasper said.

„Well,we will see." Emmett took the Datatag out and stuck the one with the Number 1 into the slot. „Mmh. Just one video."

Alice hopped up and down „What are you waiting for? Open it."

„Yes, my Lady."

Emmett opened the file. It loaded instantly. A face appeared on the screen. Emmett flinched.

„Oh no..." Alice said.

„Is that...?" Rosalie asked.

Esme starred at the screen with a heartbroken expression. „What happened to her?"

„I was afraid of that." Carlisle added.

__Bella?__

The video must be years old. Bella didn't seem much older than the day they had left Forks. At the same time she appeared like she had suddenly aged by years. Her thin face showed every bone clearly under the pale, almost grayish skin. Her brown eyes where bloodshot and sunken in, her naturally full hair dull and messy.

„It's the 14th of December.", Bella spoke into the camera with a voice barely louder than a whisper. „88 days and 14 hours since they left. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I feel like I am going slowly insane. Or that I have gone insane long ago and it's just now catching up to me. They are gone. The Cullens. Everything they have given me is gone. There house looks like nobody has been living there for years and I seem to be the only one who wants to remember them. Where they even ever real? Did I simply dream them?"

Esme covered her mouth with her hands. „Oh no."

__Oh, Bella.__

**__To be contiued...__**

**AN/:** Reviews make me happy. It's all I get. Don't be stingy.


	6. A story to tell

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the world she created.

**An/:** Please enjoy.

**The Legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan**

**Chapter 6 – A story to tell**

Bella starred into the camera and sighed eavily. „A family of immortal supermodels who sparkle in the sunlight." Bella laughed weakly. „And then they disappeared. Pufff! Fairydust. Like that. Even Alice's E-mail account is gone. I can't even talk about it with anyone because if they where real then I would get them into trouble. And if not? Well... kuckuck. I tried writing that stuff down but I am pants at it, and who would even read it. So now I am talking to my computer, because that is a sane thing to do, right? Good old sane little me who is not good enoug to hang out with a bunch of vampires.", she knocked her head onto the table top. „Stupid, stupid, stupid." The screen went black again.

„Uh oh, that looks like a severe case of MDD.", Carlisle diagnosed.

„Oh sweet irony.", Jasper sighed.

Emmett looked at him questioningly. „I don't get it."

„She has all the symptoms of MDD.", Alice explained. „Major depressive disorder. It's the exact same thing Edward has, if a bit less extreme."

_MDD? Why did she never say anything?_

„Oh, I see.", Emmett answered. „That is funny."

„No, its not.", Esme reprehended him. „That poor girl."

„It's Edward's fold, he just has to ruin everything he touches.", Rosalie shot back.

„Shhh," Emmett intervened. „Keep it down. There is more."

Bella's face reappeared on the screen. Some time must have passed. She looked better. But her eyes where still dark and sunken in. Still unhealthy pale and thin. She sad on a chair. Her legs pulled up to her chest and a blue blanked wrapped around her.

„Hi Journal.". She began with a weak and monotone voice. „It's the 4th of March. Day 169. I found the meadow today."

„What meadow?", Emmett asked.

„Maybe she means the one Edward showed her, but that one is like miles inside the woods. She never would have made it there.", Jasper answered.

„Laurent was there, waiting for me. He is one of the vampire we met at the baseballgame, remember? The dark haired one. He told me that the red haired vampire woman, Victoria, send him to find me. To kill me."

_WHAT?!_

Bella rubbed a scare on her wrist. The scare that remained from the night that followed there first and only ever family baseball game together with Bella, when they had run into a group of fellow vampire. A small coven of three. James, Victoria and Laurent. The most savage one of the group, James, immediately decided that Bella made for good game. The Cullens did the best to try and keep her save, but James still managed to separated them from her an baited her into old dancing studio. The Cullens arrived in time to save her life but not before he managed to bite her. Luckily Edward managed to remove the poison from her system by means of sucking it out. All that remained from the experience was a scar in the shape of two crescent moons on her wrist, that like the skin of a vampire, sparkled slightly in the light of the sun. „Eye for a eye, or something. He said." Bella condinued. „For Edward killing her mate James. Irony, your are a bitch."

_Nononono! NO!_

„You know.", Bella contiued. "Oculum pro oculo et dentem pro dente. Tempora, o mores. Me miseru."

Carlisle, Jasper and Alice snorted amused.

„I guess I would be dead now if it weren't for the wolves. They tore him to pieces. And then they just disappeared. Puff. Fairydust."

„She said that before allready. Also, is she talking about the Quileute wolves?" Emmett asked.

Alice hit him into the shoulder. „Shhh. I want to hear this."

„The strange thing is I feel kind of glad about this. I missed the weirdness.", Bella finished.

_But Bella, you promised. You promised to stay save._

„Oh, dear." Carlisle commented.

„She is a weird one alright.", Emmett said. „Awesome, but weird."

„I don't understand.", Alice whined. „I thought Edward took care of Victoria."

„No. He told me he lost her trail a few month after we left Forks." Carlisle said.

„But... I haven't been able to see get any vision from her."

„You haven't been able to get any visions about Bella either." Carlisle pointed out.

„Yes, but that was most likely because she was human and no longer anywhere close to us. I am always able to see other vampires, as long as I met them before."

„So maybe those wolves got her.", Emmett added.

„Actually, about them. Are those be the werewolves you told us about, Carlisle?", Jasper asked.

„Could be possi..."

The clip went back on showing the face of a striking muscular young man with russet skin and cropped black hair.

„Hello journal.", the young man said with a overly enthusiastic voice. „It's the fist day of spring break and I have very good news. For today is the day I magically transformed into this astonishing good looking hunk of a man." He accentuated that statement by keeping his eyebrows very mobile.

„Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Jacob. You are so hilarious.", Bella called out from the background sarcastically.

„No problem, honey.", Jacob called back. „Just wanted to check if you are still alive in there or if you accidentally flushed yourself down the drain." He turned back towards the camera. „Just between you and me... „, he whisperer. „.. the truth is even better. You see our dear little sweet Isabella Swan finally got herself a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend, but the best looking, smartest, strongest, bravest and overall most perfect man on the market."

„Don't forget 'the modest' as well.", Bella spoke from directly behind him. „After all it's your most prominent personality trait."

Jacob grinned. „Only the best for the greatest girl a guy like me could hope for." he got up from the chair and gave the line off sight to Bella free.

_Not Bella. Isabella._

„Wow." Emmett said.

„Well that is certainly a step up.", Alice said.

„Looks like she decided on a style change.", Rosalie agreed.

_That is Isabella._

The girl was a crass difference from the girl in the last two clips. She was still a bit thin and did not look like she had completely recovered. But her hair looked healthier and has obviously been dyed to a slightly darker and redder color as it hung down her back in long, straight strands. She used dark purple colors for both her make-up and nail polish. Her outfit was composed of black overbust corset with silver buckles in the front and a dark skirt that reached barely over her knees with high boots that got up until just below the hem of the skirt. The little space in between showed the stockings she wore underneath. She did not wear any kind of jewelry save for a thick leather wristband on the side where the scar had shown in the previous clip and a silver necklace with a red gemstone.

„Damn, look at you", Jacob said. „Cleaning up nicely, Miss Swan."

„Well, thank you, Mister Black.", Bella replied

„If that is what you put on when I say casual the I have to make sure our next date will be something super formal."

„Let's try to get through this first one alive, wolf-boy, then we will see.", Bella laughed and slapped him on the chest. Then she kissed him, forcefully. There was fondling involved.

„Wow, awsome.", Jacob said as they finally broke apart for air. „I could totally get used to that."

„Thought you like that.", Isabella said with a grin.

"Alrighty then. Let's get going.", Jacob cheered.

Isabella reached for the camera and the image turned dark again.

There was a moment of silence following the latest revelation.

„Well...", Emmett said after a moment of oppresive silence. „That was unexpected. Lets check out the next one."

Jasper held up his hand. „Wait a moment. Carlisle, those wolves she mentioned, those are the once you mentioned in regards to the treaty, the native Americans?"

_There is a weird sound in the air._

„That is correct. Actually the one we made the first treaty with was also a Black, Ephraim Black. But since we did not encounter any of them the last time we where in Forks I had assumed that weren't any wolves in this generation. Obviously I was wrong."

_It's coming from outside the the house. Sounded like a fast flap, flap, flap. Like a insect but bigger. Much, much bigger._

„But wasn't a man called Jacob Black IS head of security and Bella's personal bodyguard. According to her memoirs he was her oldest friend and confidant. Now you are saying that he was one of those mutts.", Rosalie said.

_Or more like a chop-chop-chop. Like fast knives slicing through the air._

„Wait, I thought her personal bodyguard was a woman. Or who was that chick I saw on the news then. I mean she took that paparazzi apard pretty neatly.", Emmett added.

„The woman you are talking about was Bella's assisstant and from what I read she is now married to Jacob Black. There son, Lonel Black has taken over as head of security.", Alice corrected.

_It's getting anoying fast. And loud, really loud._

„Emm, what is that sound?", Rosalie asked suddenly.

All the Cullens stilled immediately. There was a loud roaring sound in the air that fast became louder as whatever made that sound approached the house fast.

„It's coming from outside.", Emmett called out.

„No shit, genius.", Jasper replied.

The house started to shake.

_Or maybe it was more like a chop-chop-chop._

„Alice? You see something?", Carlisle asked the go to question.

„I don't know.", she replied. „No, nothing."

„It's sounds like a helicopter.", Rosalie guessed.

„Way, way more than one.", Jasper said.

_Five, to be exact. If anyone is counting._

The Cullens rushed to the window front in the living room just in time to see five heavy transport helicopter appear just above the tree tops. They past over the house barely high enough not to hit the roof, the entire building shacking so much that several window broke. Then they where past and disappeared again behind the green.

„My house.", Esme cried out.

„What the hell was that.", Emmett complained.

Jasper paled. „A heavy assault team.", he said.

_What?!_

„What?!"

„I did not get a good enough feel but I was in enough fights to know what pre-battle mentality feels like for a soldier.", Jasper explained. „There are two dozends or so of them in those machines. In addition to that they fly low enough to be bellow radar and over the densest vegetation which is dampening the sound of there machines. They are probably coming from the ocean and cycled around. They are heading straight for Forks. And there is only one target of interest there. I think they are flying a attack on..."

„IS." Carlisle concluded. „No, Edward. WAIT!"

_Blurring and a whistling. The world once again turns into a film on hold. Through the glass, through the rain, through the trees. Back to Forks. Back to Bella._

„Damn it. After him."

**__To be continued...__**

**An/:** Mmh there are a lot of mighty convenient coincidences in this story. What's up with that? Also some more insight into what Bella was up to through the years. Doesn't sound like there was much early years Bella left in the infamous Isabella Swan. Something weird is going on. Things are about to get a bit more ugly next chapter.

Also for those who have been wondering, that bit of latin there is supposed to mean 'a eye for a eye and a tooth for a tooth. What terrible times. Unlucky me.' It's latin, I did the best I could.

Make me happy. Please review.


	7. A heritage build

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the world she created.

**AN/:** I have no excuse. Life got in the way, I forgot all about fanfiction. Now I am back, lets see if it lasts.

**The Legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan**

**Chapter 7 – A heritage build**

Forks. The town that up until three decades ago was often seen as a backwater place. Last piece of civilization before the wild green yonder. The tourist pit stop at the doorstep of the Olympic national park.

Then Bella came.

Story says she finished her medical decree at the university in Washington, and because of the publication of her dissertation in enhanced cell metabolism already a focus of attention in the world of medicin and academic science, when the news of Charlie falling ill reached her.

Then it all went very fast.

Alice was the one with the first news. A new enterprise with Bella's name on it anounced itself on the stock market. Then Carlisle came with news. A new product with Bella's name on it took the market by storm. And then Bella's name and face everywhere. Medical breakthrough of the century. Metabolism enhancer. Enhanced healing factor. Enhanced immune systems. A weapon against all sicknesses. And it's creator? Not some old geezer that was already loaded with money. Not some shady company that sells the product for thousands of dollars to exclusively to the rich. A beautiful but ordinary girl who was still paying of her study debts invented it in her own dormroom and had to grovel before fundraiser and private investors to get the necessary money for testing. It was the story of Mark Zuckerberg and his Facebook all over again. But even better looking.

It was the story of the century.

And Forks? Three thousand one hundred and twenty people lived there when Bella first came from Phoenix to live here with her dad. Only a few more when she returned from Washington because Charlie was dieing. And by the time she died? Almost eight thousand workers earning there payday within IS directly. A other twenty thousand or so with one or two indirections.

Bella may not had liked Forks in the beginning. But in the end, she owned it.

Interesting fact: Even with all the people who every had a problame with Bella or the confrontational attidue with which she dealed with things, there where never any environmental activists amongst them, with her building such a company directly next to a national park. That is because she is there saint, Forks one of the cleanest city known, and the Olympic forest one of the best protected.

One of the ways to protect the forest was the wall.

The wall around Forks and IS. Six meter into the ground, two meter thick, cement, from ground level up to two meters netting wire too small for even a mouse to pass through and then from there up to twenty meters, steel pillars, for all the human idiots that do not get the message.

Behind it, and behind the thirty meter lawn after, and the arteficial pond after, was the glass front of the biggest office building on the campus. Fifty-three floors up, radio antenna on the roof and probably perfect few over the whole city, IS and the national park. Isabella's domain. Bella's legacy.

Turned into a battlefield.

Constant rain, the setting sun, the wet season and the fires had smothered the place up with fog and smoke. Three heavy helicopters circled the perimeters, black clothed figures run on the ground. Shouting. A wolf howled. Then gun shots. And some more. Explosions. The fog glowed once for every single time. Biting smell. Then a other howl. Screaming. And suddenly earsplitting thunder as one of the machine guns mounded to the chopper started shooting. It keeped it up for a few seconds and then stopped in a ghostly silence.

_And I was on the other side of the wall. I made a step._

„Edward, you idiot. What the hell do you think you are doing?", Jasper, the empath, sounded annoyed. „Stay where you are. We are coming. Damn how did he get over there so fast?"

„Well, color me blue and call me snurf. The hillbilly was right.", Emmett, he sounded like he was having fun. „Those morons are really attacking IS. Someone really is that stupid. Do they think they can just run in and steal Bella's stuff. Like she hasn't expected that at some point. Probably has her private army already ready. And would you look at this fence. What are they trying to keep out? Zeppelions? Airbears? Planedeer? Well...", he crouched down and jumped. Then Jasper caught his leg and smashed him down again. „Jas. What-the-fuck. Are you trying to break my neck. You know I am immortal, right?"

„Down."

_The world turned white and bright. The spotlight of the chopper fell directly on me and caused the ground and the fog all around me to glow. It was like standing in heaven. I looked up. Into the spotlight. Past it. Past the helicopter. There was a other light illuminating the surrounding fog in a bright white. The light must have come from the roof of the building. It flew trought the air with a roaring sound and smashed into the chopper. The upper part exploded. Parts of the rotor flew away in all direction, hitting into trees, the lawn, the buildings, all around me._

„Edward, fuck, run."

_And it fell._

_On me._

_A high howling sound from the engine of the machine blocked all other noises as it dropped. A other explosion from its rear inflamed the sky and turned the colossus of steel into a ball of fire. Then it smashed into the ground. With me in between. My body just got pressed into the muddy ground, my legs, pelvis, spine and shoulder didn't hold the force and turned to gravel in a instant. The fire was everywhere just a moment later. Outside and inside. Tearing on my clothes, my body, my life._

_Maybe I should have fought. Maybe I should have run._

_But not with her there too._

_She was right there, standing. Not a meter away. In a ocean of fire. Wearing a white dress and clean bandage on her exposed feet, legs, the bare shoulder and arm and around her neck, all of it untouched by the flame. She has gotten young again. And her hair was mahogany again, not black. Not fake. It fit her much better. Her chocolate brown doe eyes looked down at me with pity._

„Be... Bella." _Did I say that? Why did I sound so strange?_

_She opened her mouth._ „Oh Edward.", _she said. It sounded from so far away I could barely hear her._ „What did you do to yourself?"

_Then the Ball of fire and molten metal got swallowed by a even bigger explosion as the fuel tanks caught fire. Bella disappeared behind a curtain of flames. The pain tore me apart._

„Edward?", _a gently bell-like voice asked._

_I blinked. Alice?_

_I flinched. My hand pulled back from a cold glass panel._

„Alice? What's going on? Why is he standing on his couch?", _a southern accent. Jasper?_

„I don't know. I had a vision of him leaving and going to the cemetery by himself but then the vision cut off. I thought something bad is going to happen there, but it looks like he just dropped the decision."

_The window in my room is undamaged. There rain is still faint behind the unbroken glass. The wooden door is fine as well. Esme will be relieved. My room is tidy again. Emmett did not smash it? How?_

„Jasper. Do you feel something from him?", Carlisle asked.

Jasper nodded „Yes. It's only faint though. I think he is confused about something. I can't tell you about what, though."

Carlisle stepped past Jasper and Alice into the room.

„Edward.", Carlisle asked carefully. „Can you hear me? Can you tell me what is going on?"

_What is going on? What is going on? What is going on?_

_Bella?_

_It was raining outside, behind the glass. There are the trees behind the rain. And behind that there is Forks. And she is there. Or was. Or is. I turned around and looked at Carlisle._

_What is going on?_

_I stepped off the couch and I asked him. _„What is going on? Where did she go?"

**__To be continued...__**

**AN/:** So. Edward's gone off the deep end. Time for the loony bin.

Make a free donation to the artist's ego. Give a review.


	8. A name earned

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plotline, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the world she created.

An/: Please enjoy.

**The Legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan**

**Chapter 8 – A name earned**

"Alright then. From the top." , Emmett said, speaking more with his hands than his mouth. "Edward is practically brain death for six month and only moves to catch some deer whenever he gets too thirsty, then all of a sudden he decides to smash his window to run to the graveyard by himself and right when you called for him he got confused, dropped the idea and started to parrot your questions? Is that about it?"

"Look." , Carlisle answered stressed. "If we could make more sense out of it we could give a better explanation." He grabbed Edwards arm. "Edward. Try to focus on to me. Is there something we can help you with? Can you tell me what is going on?"

_The rain? The graveyard? Clara-Alice? The envelope? The letter? The video? The attack? The fire? Bella? Isabella? Bella?_

_Bella?_

_The window still whole? The door is still whole? My cloth are still dry. Why are they not burned? I'm I not burned? Where is Bella? She was right there. In the fire. Like a angel. There was a fire, right?_

_Why do I not know?_

_What is going on?_

_What is going on?_

"What is going on?" , Edward asked in return.

"Yep. He's gone freaky-deaky bananas."

"Emmett, please. You are not helping. It must have something to do with the fact that we are in Forks. It must have triggered something. We should bring him to the cemetery next and see what happens." , Carlisle explained.

_But I was already there. Was I not?_

"You can't do that." , Jasper disagreed. "You don't even know if that new behavior is really a step forward or if he had just sunken in even deeper."

_But I WAS already there._

"I know.", Carlisle agreed and rubbed his neck, unsure of what he should do. "But you said you are feeling something from him."

_We already had that conversation._

Jasper shrugged. "Confusion. Yes." He pointed around in the room. "Which is more than I felt for months, true. But what could have triggered it?"

"Other question." , Emmett called out from over by the covered table. "What is that?" He held it up a large envelope. A layer of dust fell off.

It was a thick envelope and someone had written the words 'Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen Masen' in nice handwriting written on it. Very nice handwriting.

J"udging by the layer of dust I would say that has been lying here for a while." , he guessed.

_But it's the same as the one that Clara gave me at the cemetery. How did it got here? Did I loose it? How did it get so dusty?_

_It has my name on it. Has it not?_

"Wow, hey there." , Emmett said surprised as Edward took it from him unexpected.

He ripped the envelope open and poured it out. Two smaller envelope, a loose piece of paper written by Edward to Bella, a CD and a key ring with Data-Pads fell on the table.

_Same. No surprise._

"Edward?" , Carlisle asked careful as I handed him the letter. "Jasper. What is he feeling?"

"Nothing. He wasn't even surprised at the contend of the envelope."

_Your's._

Carlisle eyed the smaller envelope Edward handed over to him and opened it carefully. "It's from Bella." , he said after reading the letter. "Strange, I didn't think she would remember us at all. The envelope must have been placed here shortly before her death. She probably thought we would come back here eventually."

"So she did remember us after all? After all this time?" , Esme said as she took the letter from Carlisle.

"What's with those things?" , Emmett asked and held the key ring up. "There is one missing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there are numbered from #2 to #10 but there are only nine Pads on the ring. '1th' is missing."

"Why would there be one missing?" , Alice asked.

Emmett shrugged and took his phone out of his pocked.

"What are you doing?" , she asked.

"Having a look at what's on them." , he explained. Must be quite a lot to fill nine Data-Pads... mmh it's empty." The screen went black. "No, wait? Something is happening?" White letters appeared onscreen. "Ehh. It says 'Watch 2th next'"

"Which one did you put in?"

"#10. Skip the boring parts. But why next? We haven't watched any yet."

_We did. You where just as stupid last time._

"Better put the second in anyways. Before your phone explodes."

"Haha. Very funny. Jas."

_What is going on?_

Emmett changed the Pats and put the one marked with '2th' into the slit.

"How those that thing even know which one we already watched. Mmh. There is just one video.", he said.

"Open it.", Jasper commanded.

"Yes, sir.", Emmett replied.

Emmett opened the file. It loaded instantly.

Some letter appeared on the screen.

"Damn. It's coded." , Emmett said.

"It's not coded, Emmett." , Carlisle corrected.

Emmett cleared his throat. "ACDDDCAGAC..."

"It's a DNA-Sequence." , Carlisle explained. "You should read everything first. Look at the top."

"'IS-mRNA-Sequence'?"

"Bella's first discovery. The one who made her famous, or infamous, depends on who you ask."

"The one they gave her the novel prize for and then took it away again later?", Emmett asked.

"Yes and no. They decided to refuse her the novel prize because Bella refused to reveal the source of the IS-Sequence. It was a move to pressure her to comply and was done years after she had received it. That is also why the returned her name back onto the list of prize winners post mortem."

"I don't get it."

"Look. The IS-Sequence is a alien DNA-Sequence..."

"Alien?"

_WE ALREADY HAD THIS CONVERSATION._

"Alien as we don't know the source not as in extraterrestrial. It's is a number of mRNA that gets infused into the cell core of human cells through the use of a retrovirus. The IS-Sequence enables the cell to produce a number of alien proteins that increases the speed of the cells metabolism up to almost a hundred times there normal speed by making stored energy and resources instantly usable to the cells. It increases the body's functions like strength and speed but more important it increases functions like the wound healing. In full effect IS can increases the body's functions by a factor of one to hundred, meaning in this case a wound who would normally take a hundred days to heal closes within one. At the same time it does not simply age the cells by the same factor but rather reverses the aging process. The use for this is almost limitless. It speeds up healing of damaged tissue and stabilizes the metabolism processes as well as increasing the efficiency of the immune system, making the body working much faster than any infection it might by affected by. It can basically heal any sickness, expect, ironically, cancer."

"And you can use it to grow someone a new arm. I can see why they lavished her with Nobel Prizes by the bucket full." , Emmett added.

"No. Regrowing limbs can't be done with the IS-Sequence. That is ESC, the Embryonic Stem Cell Treatment, it's Bella's second invention and came much later. And she didn't get a Nobel Prize for that."

"Yeah, her ten year old daughter did." , Rosalie said. "She put in Esther-Rose name as the head of the team who discovered ESC and they could not prove otherwise."

"The fact that Bella basically forced the committee to hand the Novel Price to a minor is just one more of a long list of ways with which Bella provoked everyone she came across. The reason they revoked her first Nobel Prize is that she refused to name the source of the IS-Sequence to the public once her patent expired. For that reason other companies could not manufacture it as they can only copy Bella's IS and copies are deemed to have errors. So Bella basically kept the absolute monopoly in the production of IS, which let to the fights between Bella and the differed groups we heard in the medias about. They argued that Bella wasn't competitive that way and would use it for price rocketing and dominating the market and since her patent expired she had to publish the source while Bella in turn argued that she never overprized her products and if anyone would figure out the source they are welcome to produce there own IS. The final argument was that because Bella refused to share the secret with the world she clearly had not humanity's interest at heart, ergo she can't be a true scientist and should therefore not be given a honor like the Nobel Prize."

"And Bella in turn said that the novel prize is a symbol and when others have the liberty to use the power of this symbol against her then she has the liberty of stopping to believe in it. They gave her a novel prize but what they took away was nothing more than a piece of paper." , Rosalie continued. "In the end all they achieved was to give her the reputation of being capable of outsmarting those who normally get to decide who the smartest people on the planet are. For the newspaper it was very easy to figure out who won."

"Well. In a way both sides where in the right there. You can argue Bella's point. She really was not obligated to share any information. On the other side it could help humanity a great deal if she did." , Carlisle argued.

"There is still the argument that there might be more to Bella's secrecy than just her enjoying to piss everyone off." , Jasper added. "Didn't they argue that it was most likely that Bella didn't want her inventions abused and weaponized?"

"That could have indeed be the case. We had the continuing problem that patient where faster and stronger after they where injected with IS. As it is, IS can not be used as a performance enhancer as it causes the sugar level in the blood to plumed at a alarming rate, to the point where it is almost impossible for the patient to replenish them with conventional means and of course IS breaks down very fast inside the body which is why it must be infused constantly. Additional to that there is also a significant rise in body temperature. The question of course would be if there would be a way to bypass this problems. If so, then yes, it could really be used to create super soldiers of sort. And I'm not sure about the Bella in later years, but the Bella we knew would not have let that happen."

"Hey you know, maybe that is what is on here." , Emmett said. "You know, the source of this Isrna."

"IS-mRNA. And that is very unlikely." , Carlisle replied.

Emmett grinned and turned his attention back to the phone ready to hit play again.

The fixed phone standing in the living room rang.

It rang again.

And again.

"Ah Carlisle?" Alice said. "The phone is ringing. Don't you want to like... pick it up?"

"That is not possible." , Carlisle said astonished. "I de-registered this number years ago. This line should be dead."

The answering machine started. A mechanical voice informed the caller who's number he had reached and that no one was at home. They where asked to leave there number and reason for calling.

Then a peep followed.

"Nobody at home? Sure, I believe that in a second." The callers voice was clearly male. Maybe around thirty. With a very strong bass. And he was laughing. "Hello Cullens. My name is Jacob Black. We heard you are back in town so we would like to talk to you about our little treaty. Remember that thing about you not eating people and we not shretting up and flambe your sorry asses in return. Yeah, you know what I am talking about. We would like to have a little get together and talk about the state of things and stuff. Nothing big, don't worry. We are already on our way to you and will be there in a few minutes. Oh, and we already know you are there so you just stay put. See yah."

Klick.

To be continued...

**AN/:** Next chapter done. Review and I'll keep them coming. Don't and... well I'd still keep them coming.


	9. A secret to keep

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plotline, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the world she created.

**AN/:** Damn, this chapters keep getting longer, I can't shorten them down anymore. Anyways, please enjoy.

****The Legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan****

****Chapter 9 – A secret to keep****

„No, just no!", Rosalie screamed the whole way down the stairs.

„Rosalie, wait.", Carlisle pleaded. „Just let's hear them out and if it becomes too obvious that we are not welcome here we leave together."

„You want to let them push you around like that, fine, but do it without me. Emmett and I are leaving."

„Rosalie please.", now it was Esme's try. „Don't leave. We can talk about this."

„Sorry, Esme.", Emmett said standing in her way so she could not go after Rosalie. „But as Rosalie ones said. Those mutts are a pain in the ass and Carlisle doesn't want me to kick there asses. However...", he turned to Rosalie and held the phone up. „Before we leave you might want to see the rest of this clip. No, forget that, you really, really want to watch this."

„Why would I wanna see a bunch of letters? I don't care about any of this."

„There is more. I just hit stop when Carlisle launched into his explanation. And the rest is really good. Believe me, you want to see this."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked back to Emmett as did the rest of the family. It was easy to watch the screen through there minds.

The blueprints of the IS-sequence appeared for a few seconds and disappeared again. A few differed drawings appeared. It where simple drawings, looking very old and native, showing humans in differed states of transformations into animals like dogs, cats, birds and cattle.

„Bella knew about the werewolves?", Jasper asked.

„Or they told her at some point.", Alice said.

„The mutts where probably just too stupid to keep it secret.", Emmett laughed.

Jasper rolled his eyes. „Like we where any better."

„Haha, that was a super fail.", Emmett laughed.

The recording showed several more drawings. Then the same boy as in the last video appeared on the screen. „Come on, Jacob. Don't be such a scared y cat.", Bella's voice sounded a lot like in the last clip, she sounded happy, was laughing and chuckling almost constantly. .

„Jacob. As in the same one who was on the phone just now?", Rosalie asked.

Jacob, who was currently the only one on screen, massaged his neck. „I'm not. But we are supposed not to show this to anyone, having a camera shoved in my face while I do my thing kind of puts me on edge."

„Jacob Black. Bella mentioned him in many of her interviews, with him being her first... boyfriend.", Alice explained. „I guessing they have to be one and the same. She said they did stay friend and when he met and later married Bree Tanner who became Bella's assistant after she's gone public."

„So you are saying you don't trust me to keep this secret?", Bella asked from behind the camera.

„Yeah, I remember.", Emmett added. „She was the one who beat up that guy who tried to attack Bella, that was awesome. Best news report ever."

„It has nothing to do with trusting you. The problem is more the magnitude of the secret.", Jacob complained.

„Jacob. I promise you I never, ever going to tell anyone. Anything. Trust me."

„And he tried to sue in return. I did not think it was very smart to injury him critically while they where in front of cameras. Though how such a small woman could hit so strong, I still don't know.", Jasper said.

Jacob shrugged. „Alright, fine then." And he started to run. He zoomed across the screen away from the camera, then he jumped. It was like he exploded in midair into thousand little pieces and the form of a gigantic brown wolf took his place. The camera trembled when the wolf landed on the ground again. With a other burst of speed, the horse sized animal was out of view and a cloud of dirt and dust rained down onto the camera.

„Oh hell.", Bella said sourly. „Thanks, Jacob. Thanks for that. Now I can go shower again."

The wolf came back into few, obviously snickering then he took a deep breath and gave a deep, long howl.

The clip ended and it changed to a couple of stills, showing first x-rays photographs of human bones as well as does of animals, then they changed to computer models of entire skeletons.

„She studied them?", Jasper asked.

„Extensively, it looks like it.", Carlisle agreed. „I thought they had disappeared since we did not encounter any of them on our last stay here in Forks. But obviously I was wrong. But I still don't understand why they initiated Bella."

_Something Bella said. In the last video. 'I found the meadow today. Laurent was there, waiting for me. I guess I would be dead now if it weren't for the wolves. They tore him to pieces. And then they just disappeared.' Was it them? Did she know because she saw them?_

„You think it's really the same Jacob as the one who called?", Alice asked.

„It's a possibility. Last time we encountered them about two hundred years ago there where only three, wonder how many of them are nowadays."

„You think they are planning a attack?", Rosalie asked.

„They wouldn't have called first. But we should be cautious not to provoke them anyway."

„You guys should keep watching.", Emmett said and smiled. „It's going to get better."

The computer models stopped and entire animation started. A human skeleton moved over the screen, then started slowly to turn into the skeleton of a wolf. The animation stopped and started again, now instead of just the bones it showed all the muscles as well.

„Bella seemed to have invested a lot of time into studying them.", Alice commended.

„One has to wonder to what end.", Jasper said.

„Chicken", Bella yelled. „You, Jacob Black, are a scared little chicken."

„Why the hell would that make me a chicken. Just because I won't let the crazy science chick cut my with a knife."

„Brrk, brroock, butbutbut, brk"

„Tell you what.", Jacob's voice came from the phone. „I cut myself if I can cut you too."

„Now that just sounded in no way emo.", Bella returned. „Besides, since I don't have the advanced healing powers you can hardly call it the same."

„Always having a suitable excuse ready, right Bella?"

„Sure."

„The answer is still going to be no."

„And if I say pretty, pretty please?"

„No"

„And with a cherry on top?"

„What? No."

„Oh come on. Think of all the sick and injured out there you could be helping with this. This could be the break-trough medical science had been waiting for since the invention if the word health."

_Bella_

„What are they doing?", Rosalie asked.

„I think I have a idea what, but it can't possible be that...", Carlisle answered

Jacob just looked confused. „I don't get it."

„Ok look.", Bella said. „Let me explain. We know you guys heal really fast, right? And neither of you has ever gotten sick since the day you first transformed. Now, I'm not sure how yet, but I think something in your body's, some strange protein, or rather a mix of multiple proteins most likely changes the way your metabolism works. Some slight change in your digestion and a increased cell division. I think that it's also what keeps you from aging or why Leah doesn't menstruate anymore."

„It can't be...", Carlisle said.

_Oh, Bella_

„All I am going to do is take some of your blood, then I'm going to cut you and take a other sample of your blood. If I am right then your normal blood work should look different from the one right after you got injured."

„Bella, it's just magic. Plain and simple."

„Mmh, no. Any sufficiently advanced science is indistinguishable from magic."

„What?"

„It's not magic, Jacob. It's just stuff we do not understand yet."

„You have been told that you have this scary mad scientist thing going on right.", Jacob asked carefully.

„Yeah, I have. But Jacob. This could be something really good. This could really help all of humatity, I'm serious."

„No one can know about us, Bella."

„Yeah, I know... I know that. But look. If I am right. If your self healing really comes from some diffrents in your metabolism then maybe, just maybe, I can figure out how it works. I would have to take a look at your genome next, see if I can figure out where it shows differences from that of other people. Then maybe I can isolate that. Ultimately, if I am right with about that, I should be able to isolate the responding DNA-Sequences and infuse them into bacteria and have them produce the protein. It would probably take me years to figure it all out, but important for you would only be that no one is going to have to know that the genome originally came from you guys.

_You smart, smart girl_

„No damn way.", Carlisle cheered.

„That explains so much.", Jasper added.

Rosalie shook her head. „That chick is crazy."

„All this time she was just protecting there secret.", Alice said with a smile.

_All the time, you have been holding out on me._

„Are you sure?", Jacob asked dead serious.

„Yes.", Bella replied. „I promise. No one is going to know."

„And you really think this would help people?"

„It would be the biggest thing since penicillin."

„I have no idea what that means, but I believe you."

„Thanks, Jacob."

„But I still think you have this Dr. Frankenstein mad scientist thing going on."

„Then let's do this. For science. Give me your arm."

„Don't overdo it, and try to not look so gleeful while you hold that syringe."

The clip seemed to end again. There was a moment of silence in the room.

Carlisle broke it first. „I would never, never have thought that this would be the answer. The Quileute werewolves are the the source of the IS-sequence. That is why she never reviled it to the public, she was keeping her promise to them."

„That was probably also the reason why Bella was afraid that it could be weaponized. Because that is what it already was to start with.", Jasper said.

„You are right.", Alice added."They are strong enough to fight us on equal footing, who knows what would happen if this strength would be transferred to a army of soldiers."

„Bella must have isolated the proteins that increase the healing from those that enable the change.", Carlisle explained. „Or maybe the change works differently."

„Are yo telling us that she could give someone the ability to transform into a wolf?", Emmett asked surprised.

„I don't think so. I think there is more to it than that."

„Are you sure about that? Because you also said she would tell us the secret and you where obvious wrong about that. And I was right, by the way. And also," Emmett grinned, his finger on the play button. „There is still more to go."

„Are you sure?", Jacob asked. He looked about the same age as in the previous clips, barely any older than twenty. The women he was talking to however looked a bit older than in the previous clip, around twenty-five and looked all to familiar with her long mahogany brown hair, the firm body, the chocolate brown eyes. She wore high boots, bright jeans as well as a jeans vest with a white undershirt.

_So is this Bella or Isabella, I cannot tell?_

„What do you think, how much later is that?", Rosalie asked.

„Five years, six maybe. It's strange, he did not age at all obviously. She however did.", Jasper replied.

„Mmh", Carlisle said. „According to there legends they should be more or less immortal as long as they keep transforming. However most of them choose not to because there friends and families keep aging. But I wasn't sure how much of this was true, till now."

„Course I am.", Bella answered and gave a assuring smile.

Jacob Black shrugged and turned around. „It's your life."

„This should have been recorded right around the time Bella was starting to build IS.", Alice deducted.

_She seems so happy._

Bella laughed then jumped on his back.

„You know. Whenever I transform, my clothes usually just fling away. I don't know why you think the same wouldn't happen to you."

„Jacob, I studied the way you guys transform for how many years now? Look. The fix point during your transformation will be the base of your skull all along your spine. If you would carry me in your manly arms, then, yes, then I would get shot away by your increase of space and mass. On your back however I am going to be as save as I ever gone get."

So sure and self-confident.

„Wouldn't it be safer when Bree would test this theory?", Jacob asked.

„Nope. I want to have my fun as well. Now hoppedy-hopp. Fury, run like the wind."

„Ah, shut up."

He started running anyway and Bella held on tight. This time he did not went so fast, and he didn't jump either. It was more like he just fell forward and right before his hands touched the ground he turned and keeped walking on as a wolf. Bella got shaken through but she was still sitting on his back after he stopped walking

„Huh, now that was something.", she analyzed.

_So diffrent, yet so much the same._

Jacob coughed.

„Relax. You big baby", Bella said and picked the hair out of her face. „It was either that or a vivisection. Now I have a good idea what's happening to your muscles and organs when you transform. Or I will, after we have done this like twenty more times. For now we know you where right, you really do burn up like crazy right before you turn."

Jacob rolled his head.

„If I want to succeed in figuring out how your transformation works and how to replicate it with other lifeforms then I need to know as much as possible about it.", Bella shot back. „You and Bree want to have kids one day after all, and with her being the way she is I don't see any other way around it."

_She has changed, yet she did not._

„What is she talking about.", Rosalie asked.

„Sshh.", Emmett said. „This is the best part."

_Became so much more._

„Izzi?", a new, girly voice asked from outside the screen. „I am sorry but could I maybe have my man back. Just for a moment."

„Sure, Bree.", Bella answered and climbed off of Jacob's back. She landed on the uneven ground and seemed to make a bad step and for a moment it looked like she was going to fall. A blur appeared from the side of te screen and zoomed directly over to the falling woman. The blur, or more exactly, the young woman of maybe sixteen years of age, caught Bella just in the nick of time before she hit the ground.

_And yet..._

„Huh? Thanks Bree, that was close.", Bella said and smiled at the girl. „Damn I sometimes wish I had your guys sence of balance, this would have spared me so many face plants through the course of my life."

„No problem, Izzi.", the girl smiled back at Bella with a set of perfect white teeth. „I am happy that at least my speed and strength can be of some use every once in a while.", she said, sounding a bit crestfallen, while her blood red eyes starred at her own sparkling hands with some distaste. „The rest I could really do without."

The clip ended and there was nothing but stunned silence in the room. Till Emmett started laughing. „Dam Daam Daaaam"

_... she still can't stay out of trouble._

**To be continuued**

**An/:** Muahaha.

Well, that was basically the first chapter of the whole thing. My idea for this story is based on this short part between Bella and Jacob. In the original book, during Bella and Edwards second lession together, Bella states that she has done extra credit in biology. Biology is kind of my favorite subject too (duh?) and I really did do extra credit for it. And well, if I had met the Cullens or the wolves, the very first thing I would have done is to try and figure out how they worked.

Give a review. Pretty please with a cherry on top.


	10. A daughter so strong

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plotline, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the world she created.

An/: Took a while. I have no excuse. Sorry. Please enjoy.

**The Legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan**

**Chapter 10 – A daughter so strong**

_Vampire_

„...Impossible..."

'...how?...'

„... But we saw her..."

„... That is definitely Bree..."

„...must be a lie..."

'...what about Lionel...'

_Bella, what did you do?_

„... it can't be..."

'... you go, girl...'

„...Fricking awesome..."

'.. a other one...'

„... that girl is unbelievable..."

„...But she and Jacob had a boy..."

_Red eyes. Bella, you know what this means. You promised to stay safe. You said you did as you promised. What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?_

„Ok everyone, be quite."

„... but how?..."

„... only Bella could have..."

'... Bitch be crazy...'

„I said shut up."

„Rosalie what...?"

„Esme, I sorry but please be quite for a moment." Rosalie apologized to a shocked Esme. „Alice, the girl we just saw, that was Bree Black, right."

„Well", Alice replied. , I think she was still Bree tanner at that point but yes, definitely her.

„She's the one who kicked that reporters ass, guess that answers your question how she did that, right?"

„On the cost of creating so many more question, yes.", Jasper answered.

„Could you guys just shut up for once please.", Rosalie snapped. „Alice. Lionel Black. He is the son of Jacob and Bree, right."

„Yes..."

„That is impossible.", Carlisle objected.

„The prove is right there.", Rosalie shot back.

„In the pudding", Emmett added. He got ignored.

Carlisle sighed. „Rosalie, I... I understand what you are trying to say, but it is just not possible. There has to be something we don't know. Lionel could be adopted."

„He is not.", Alice replied.

„Alice you are not helping."

„Bella mentioned his birth in her book. Why would she be lying about this."

„It can't be done.", Carlisle insisted.

„You do realize that this is Bella we are talking about.", Emmett quipped in. „You know, Super-Bella, like smartest human in the world. Even you had to admit that she is smarter than you."

„Right." Rosalie agreed. „She did all that other stuff, maybe she was able to somehow..."

„Rosalie, be reasonable.„ Carlisle continued. „Bree could not be a vampire. Not just because of Lionel Black. But she has been Isabellas personal assistant for years, we saw her in the media several times. A secret like that could not be hidden."

„Well there is make-up.", Alice suggested.

„What."

„They could have used make-up to make her look human on those few occasions. Even we have used contact lenses on occasions. And as Jasper has pointed out, she did beat up that one reporter who attacked Bella pretty bad. That guy was two heads bigger than she was. In hindsight, that seems like pretty obvious hint."

„I just don't think..."

„Carlisle", Esme, of all people interrupted him. „You where the one who told over and over again that Bella's work has pushed into realms no other human, or even you, have even considered possible. Now we learned that Bella knew and studied those wolf boys. And it seems obvious that both Jacob and Bree where her friends. Be honest, even you have to admit, if anyone would be able to find a way, it would have been Bella."

„I am sorry Esme, but it just sounds to good to be true."

„But you where the one who said Bella found a cure for all sicknesses."

„No, I said she found a cure to many illnesses. Actually only for those that the human immune system could heal itself. Again, her cure works because it speeds up the biochemistry in the body, effectively making everything work faster, giving the body a advantage over any form of infection. As effective as this method seems against some form of illness, as useless it is against many other. Remember that Isabella herself did die of cancer."

„But, but... maybe she found a way to cure us."

„It is just not the same Rosalie, I am sorry. Also the way our bodies changed, how differed we are. I don't think it is something that can be reversed. Vampirism is something entirely diffrend, can't be cured."

„Ohh, I just had a thought.", Emmett said. „Isn't it kind of tragic that Bella died of a sickness she could not cure even though she could heal so many as ever."

Emmett, as tactful and quick as ever.

„Also that she died in the first place even though she knew so many vampires who could have made her immortal."

Boom, silence.

_What?_

„Would it not be awesome", Emmett continued, oblivious to the reaction his words caused in those around him. „If she only faked her death and is like us now."

Absolute silence.

_WHAT?_

And then the sound of a car engine in the distance.

„They are here.", Rosalie yelled. „Finally"

The family of seven vampires gathered outside in front of there house just in time to see a black 4WD Mercedes of the newer generation and with tainted windows drive out of the small road between the trees and onto the paved place in front of them.

„Here they come.", Carlisle said. „I want everyone on there best behavior, we don't need this to escalate."

„What should we do?", Esme asked.

Carlisle shrugged. „We have to wait and see what Jacobs mentions. As I said, worst case scenario, we leave and stay away from Forks and the surrounding area."

„But we need to ask them about Bella.", Rosalie said.

„No. There is no sense in digging them for information when everything we might want to ask might be answered on the other Pats we have not watched yet. Lets just wait and see."

The black color rolled the last few meter towards the house and came to a stop. The rear passenger door opened first and a man looking in his early thirties with russet skin tone and black buzzed hair climbed out. He was huge, looming even Emmett in both size and muscle mass. The goofy grin on his face however was all to familiar and made it easy to identify him as the man in the videos they just watched. JacobBlack

The rear passenger door behind the driver opened almost at the same time and a younger man, around twenty-five emerged. His skin tone was lighter than Jacobs and his hair longer. But there was no mistaking there resemblance. Lionel Black was pretty much a even mix of both his parents, or what thought to be his parents, meaning he has much of his general build, hair and eyes of his father, and his nose, mouth and the shape of his face from his mother. He was, to put it as simple as possible, beautiful.

Next to exit the car was the driver herself, a woman of obvious native American heritage, therefore probably also Quileute and probably also a werewolf.

And then. Then... the last door opened.

Sea-green eyes, as sharp end deadly as blades, a angular face with sharp features, high cheek bones, thin nose and full lips, a long slender body with endless legs hidden underneath a dark tight tailored business suit, shoulder length strawberry blond hair swaying in the wind. And a presence that told you unmistakably that this woman could stomp you into the dust without even changing her stride.

Esther-Rose Swan, Bella's first born and Clara's older sister. President of IS-Medtech and therefore one if not the richest and most influential person on the planet. At the age of just ten years old youngest recipient of a Nobel Prize since ever. The media was right with every word when they agreed on the fact that even though she looked nothing like her Bella, Esther was every inch her mother and had since proven the world that she had no problem filling her larger than life shoes and carry her mothers legacy. All by herself if necessary.

Esther looked up at the assembled Cullens and for her second her already stern expression became even darker. Then she rounded the car and as she passed by Lionel he put his arm around her waist and they made the rest of the way together.

„Carlisle Cullen. I assume?", Jacob Black, who reached the Cullens first, asked and stretched out his hand.

„Jacob Black. I assume.", Carlisle said and shook the mans hand.

„The one and only.", Jacob replied laughing. „Or at least I like to think so."

Carlisle took the initiative and introduced the rest of his family. Which was unnecessary. It was obvious that there visitor knew who they all where. And they weren't surprised or nervous at all. They where relaxed.

„Well then." Jacob said. „Then let me introduce you to my co-elder and second in command of the wolf pack, Leah Vazquez."

She was the older woman with the native heritage. She only looked at each of the Cullens sizing them up in turn, then only nodded

„And this guy over here is my son, currently Head of Security at IS and Chief of Police in Forks, Lionel Black. And of course, his fiancée, Esther-Rose Swan, President of IS."

That introduction was also not needed. Even if it weren't for the videos they had watched, the Cullens where more than informed well about the people they where facing now.

She had beauty but not her mothers. She didn't look anything like Bella, she didn't look anything like her father. But she has her mothers brain, her strength and her pride. In other words, while Clara-Alice had her mother's looks, Esther-Rose had her personality.

„Nice to finally meet you.", Esther said and instantly had everyone's attention. „We have heard a lot about you and have been wondering when we would be able to put some faces to those names."

'Edward. I know you can hear my thoughts.'

„My mother had a lot to say about each one of you."

'I know what you did.'

„And this meeting is long overdue."

'So I am telling you now, you are not forgiven.'

„It's nice to meet you too.", Rosalie said while she was barely able to take her eyes away from Lionel, looking at him like he was the fulfillment of all her dreams.

„Good.", Jacob said as he clapped his hand together. „With the introduction done let's get's get down to business."

„Before we start...", Carlisle said. „Let me just say we try not to be a bother. We are only intending to visit the local cemetery and then we will leave again."

Jacob grinned darkly. „Oh, is that so? Why would you guys come all the way just to visit the cemetery? Ohh, I forgot, you guys are vampires. Let me guess, not found any comfortable coffins where you stayed last."

_What?_

'I don't care who or what you are. Or what reasons you had for what you did.'

The Cullens tensed up for a moment, starring at Jacobs wolfish grin, then he started laughing.

„I am kidding of course. We know why you guys are here, of course. But seriously, listen, we did not come by to tell you what to do, only... you know... well... that thing with the treaty... well. Well it's over. We shredded the damn thing. We would very much like to be enemies again."

„What!"

_He is not serious._

„I'm kidding.", Jacob laughed again.

_I know. He does this a lot._

„Damn you guys are wound up tight.", Jacob continued. „No, for real, the treaty is gone. Over. Bye-bye. We are now longer interested in it. But you guys are welcome on our lands when ever you want to. You just have to respect the obvious rules of not eating any tourists or anyone else. You know, because it is the law and stuff. Oh, and keep the vampire and wolf talk down in front of the tourists. And no crazy stunt or vampire baseball or whatever it is you guys do. Other than that, well, welcome to Forks. You missed quite a bit."

'Just know that whatever happens from here on out, you have brought upon yourselves.'

**To be continued...**

**An/:** Jacob's son and Bella's daughter. I don't know why but it always made sense to me.


	11. A ally met

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plotline, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the world she created.

**AN/:** Please enjoy.

****The Legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan****

****Chapter 11 – A ally met****

Stunned silence lingered upon the group as the Cullens tried to process trough what just had been said.

„Wait. Wait. What?", Carlisle asked finally.

„What what?", Jacob returned.

„I don't understand.", Carlisle continued. „Why would...I mean the treaty existed for two hundred years. What made you change your mind."

That question made Jacob smile again like a lunatic for some reason while the others in the group shook there heads.

„Two words.", Jacob replied. „Isa-Bella. No wait."

_Isa... Bella?_

„Ok, one word then. She happened to it. The woman had a real knack for making you feel like you are some sort of protozoan who just managed to climb out of the primordial soup during the early days of evolution or something. It's crazy. She took one short look a the damn thing and then laughed in our faces. She figured our right away that the treaty was essentially useless since it created a... a...Damn. What did she call it again?"

„The treaty was based on a set of requirements from both sides enforced by the threat of having your respective secrets, that you are both metahumans of differed nature, in nature, revealed to the common man by the opposite wronged party, which in turn would have revealed your own status...", Esther explained.

„Ehh... Wait? What?", Emmett asked, obviously lost.

Esther sighed, then switched gears. „If one side, those not do as the treaty says, the other side is going to reveal there secrets to the public."

„Ah, got it.", Emmett replied

„No wait, that is not what it was about.", Carlisle objected. „It is true that the Quileute agreed not to share there knowledge about us with other but it was in turn of us not stepping on there land or attack..."

„The exact wording or additional requirements and defined penalties are not of any relevance in this, since the secret of you respective natures is both the biggest condition and penalty. In this also lies the nonsensical nature of the treaty as it creates a Mexican standoff..."

„Right that was the word I was looking for. Thank you very much.", Jacob cut Esther off. „Don't ask her what it means, the explanation will blow your mind."

„Ehh, how can it be a Mexican standoff? There are no guns involved?", Emmett asked.

Esther sighed again. „All right let's try it that way. When you have a simple hostage situation you come across the problem that authorities cannot give into the demand of a hostage-taker. If the hostage take, lets say, robs a bank and takes a hostige and demand a car then the life of the hostage and the hostage-taker as well is only guaranteed as long as the hostage-taker does not get the car. If he gets it he no longer needs the hostage at which point her is free to kill him/her. The problem here is that the hostage-taker is essentially giving the power of how the situation is going to end to the authorities as they are the once who decide if they should give him the car or not, a decision which is only based on the question wherever or not the life of the hostage-taker, not the actual hostage, should be spared as the life of hostage is not actually a factor since it's under threat either way. A Mexican standoff is essentially the same situation put mirrored and superimposed making the hostage-taker also the hostage and the authorities all at once, meaning as often as it's seen in movies and other fiction, as useless they really are. If either one on either side where truly interested in hurting the other side then the standoff would never happen because both sides would shoot right away and once it does happen neither side is going to shoot because then it would mean they get killed themselves."

„Yeah, I still don't get it.", Emmett complained.

„Oh Emmett.", Alice shook her head. „What she is saying is that we could not do anything to them because it would expose us as well, and if in turn they share our secret it would also mean that we could expose them the same way. It basically means since neither of our sides attacked back when you guys first meet, the treaty you did make became obsolete right away."

„So there aren't really any guns involved?", Emmett asked.

„No, there aren't."

„Right.", Emmett continued. "Because I was just about to mention that guns can not actualy hurt us."

„Well, yes they...", Lionel started exited but he stopped when Esther poked him with her elbow. „... I mean right, right... Guns can't hurt you guys. I mean you guys are like, you know... vampires... you know... uhhh indestructable."

„Lionel.", Esther warned. „Leave it."

„Sorry, hunny."

Silence.

„Well anyway." Jacob began again carefully. „Once Izzi explained this to us very, very carefully and we where all done face-palming the appropriate amount of times, we came together and decided to just forget about it."

_Izzi?_

„I have never considered things from this angle.", Carlisle said dumbfounded as his eyes went big the moment realization hit.

„Yeah, I can see why Izzi laughed at this expression. But don't feel bad. The Bellsy has a real knack for making you face-palm by pointing out the obvious you just never really thought about."

_Bellsy?_

„But...", Carlisle began.

„Bella?",_ I had to ask._

„Isabella.", Jacob answered. „She isn't..."

_She isn't?_

„... really much into pet names, she did kind..."

_She did?_

„... kind of accept Izzi since my wife kind of insisted on calling her that. Although she really does not like..."

_She does not?_

„... people calling her Bella. I know that used to be differed back in the day but oh well, it is as it is."

_It is?_

_I don't get it._

_Maybe I should ask._

„Is she here then? Can I see her?"

Silence.

„Edward how could you." Esme asked shocked.

„I don't believe this", Jasper said.

„What a moron.", Rosalie added.

„Stop it.", Carlisle cut in. "Alice, Esme. Get him inside please." He looked over to his guests. „You have to excuse him. He is not well."

„No kidding.", Lionel remarked.

„Well.", Jacob continued. „On that awkward note it might by time for us to scram. Does anyone have anything to add?"

Rosalie looked up. „Yes, me.", she said. „You mother...", she asked Lionel. „She is like us, right? I mean you are not adopted or anything, Bree really is you mother."

„Wow. Wow, personal much.", Lionel called in reply.

„Moment", Esther said, pulling her man away from the far to eager looking Rosalie. „My mum send you a message about this. I know she wanted you to hear this from her. Did you not get it?"

„Yeas, yes we did.", Carlisle affirmed pulling Rosalie back in turn. „You have to excuse her as well. We did get the letters she left for us, however we did not have time yet to watch it all. Things where kind of unusually hectic lately.

„Then I suggest that you first finish this and if there should still be unanswered question later on then we might be able to set up a other meeting later on. But if I knew my mother, and I do, then this will not be the case.", Esther explained.

_Knew? Do? Is? Isn't? Was? Wasn't? Either or neither? To be or not to be?_

'...you will get your's, Edward Cullen. That at least you can be certain of...'

„Well then one lats thing thought." Jacob added. „Should you ever decide to visit our village you will still be under law and order. You know, American law and order, as in the human law. That means no biting, clawing, tearing to pieces or lollygagging, you get my drift. We already know about that part with you guys having the color of your eyes change depending on what you eat. So as long as you guys stay golden, we do too. And if you don't, well we will find out and then there will be no place on that planet far enough for us not to find you."

'...none...'

„And with that we are off."

And that they where. With a wink they said goodbye. Leah, the native woman who did not say a single word during the whole exchange, only nodded while Jacob departed with a longer well wish and a other smile. Then they all entered the car and they where off.

„That was awkward.", Emmett laughed.

„That was also very rude, Rosalie.", Esme scolded.

Rosalie in turn rolled her eyes. „Oh please. And what about him.", she said pointing at Edward. „I mean how tactless can you get."

Carlisle sighed. „You are right. This could have gone better. On the other hand, I really would not have expected this either."

„Haha.", Emmett laughed. „Izzi forcing..."

_Izzi?_

„... the puppies to tear up there little treaty. God, I wish I could have been there, this must have been hilarious."

„She is right though.", Carlisle explained. „With her argumentations the treaty really did not offer much use."

„Of course she is right. This is Izzi we are talking about.", Emmett said.

_Izzi._

„You really love that nickname, don't you.", Jasper laughed.

„You mean Izzi. Sure I do. Bella always sounded kind of.. you know... prizzy. But Izzi, yeah, that sound like someone who kicks ass. I totally see why she got rid of Bella."

_No_

„Well, well. Looks like times really do change.", Rosalie said, a rare smile on her face.

_No_

Emmett grins. „And how does it feel? Mmh? Carlisle. The century old immortal who got outsmarted by the little human."

„You are over a century old too you know.", Alice commented. „And your intellect against her... we would only be allowed to show the ensuing beat down with a BG-16-Rating"

„I know. But I'm just a fan boy. My existence does not depend on my smarts. Who of you can say the same?"

„You do realize that you just flat out admitted that you are the most stupid person in this room?", Rosalie pointed out.

„And proud about it.", Jasper added.

„Does it matter. If Bella where here you would all be sloppy second.", Emmett shot back.

„Maybe not.", Carlisle said. „Intelligence can not be measured like that. She did repeatedly show mental flexibility and she knew how to use the resources available to her, like studying the wolves for example. And I am willing to admit that in both her chosen fields, namely genetics and biochemistry she was unrivaled, however, much of what she achieved, of what she was famous for came tough personal pride, her self-confidence and her no nonsense attitude. All characteristics she clearly sustained through her experiences. Wherever or not she really had a higher intellect than I have would only be certain if we had worked in the same field. I am not saying it wouldn't be possible, just not certain."

„Yeah, yeah. You can say whatever you want, Carlisle. But Izzi would have kicked your ass every which way to Sunday and you know it. On said note..." Emmett said and grinned. He pulled the key ring with the Data-Pats out of his pocket and walked over to the TV. „...Let's get on with the crazy party."

„Maybe you should try to cool off a bit first.", Alice said.

„Nein.", Emmett answered short then he fiddled with the TV until he had his cell phone connected and came back with the remote in his hand. „That would then be Pat numero three. Everyone ready. All set?"

„Moment. Wait", Alice stopped him. Her eyes went empty for a moment as she starred straight ahead. A few seconds later her she moved again and looked straight over at Carlisle.

„Eleazar and Carmen, and a third vampire I was not able to recognize are on there way here. I can't really tell since the vision was so short but I think something is wrong. They seemed to be in a hurry."

„Mmh.", Carlisle answered. „How long till they arrive?"

„Fifteen minutes. I didn't pay any attention or I would have seen it sooner."

„It's fine. Eleazer probably wants to complained about the lack of contact we had in the last three decades. I prepared myself for that when I wrote to him that we will be in Forks for a couple of days."

„'nough talking. Let's get to it.", Emmett announced.

He pressed play. The screen went on. The first few images showed newspaper clippings and articles from the internet concerning a murder spree in Seattle. Additional information showed missing person files mainly of adolescence and younger adults. Graphics of total numbers and ages of the victims appeared. The numbers rose monthly and over exponential, mostly young people. A map showed how the wave of murders and killings advanced through the whole town towards the western boarder. Police files appeared, showing identified victims and missing cases. It stopped on a missing case, the file of a young girl no older than sixteen with the name of Bree Tanner.

The scene cut and a other one appeared, showing a living room. The Cullens starred at the screen and then at the room around them. It was the same. Whenever this was recorded, it was obvious that it was done so in the very same room as they where in right now.

„Ehmm..", Emmett began.

„Shh.", Rosalie replied. „That is her."

There where three people sitting in the room on there couch one of which was instantly recognizable as the same girl they had already seen in the previous video, although clearly in far worse state, with dirty cloth and hair,

The girl, Bree, and seen by her unnatural white skin and the even less so blood red eyes, clearly very much a vampire sat on the couch, her legs pulled close to her body, her arms on her knees, hiding most of her body behind her legs.

„Bree. Relax. I'm not going to bite you.", Bella laughed from the opposite couch, where she sat in her unfamiliar Goth getup.

„I don't think this is funny.", Bree mumbled. She looked over to the door. „What happened to the boy? Ehh... Jacob, was it?"

„He is not coming, Bree.", Bella answered. „He and the girl you met, Leah, are at a pack meeting concerning Victoria, well her and you guys of course. That is why I am here."

„You shouldn't be. It's not save. I don't know if I can...", Bree pleaded.

„Shh.", Bella waved it off „Let this be my problem. Ok?"

A man with curly black hair, kind eyes and a rather thin face and average build with similar torn up cloth and inhuman eyes sitting right next to Bella leaned forward. „You sure?", he asked.

„Wait, waitwaitwait.", Emmett paused the recording. „Isn't that..."

_Nonono_

„No fricking way..."

„Holly..."

_Oh, Bella._

„Oh I think it is."

„Are you sure?

_Why?_

„It is him."

„Diego Miller"

„Bella's husband."

_Damn it, Bella. How could you?_

„I have no words.", Emmett said shaking his head in mock disappointment. „How fricking awesome this is."

„That is impossible.", Carlisle explained. „He is a vampire."

_This is a lie, right?_

„We had this discussion before.", Rosalie complained. „Just hit play. I am sure Bella will explain it eventually."

„As you wish, m'lady."

„You know.", Bella explained. „The joke where three scary vampires all act like my mere presence scares them out of your wits may was funny at the beginning but now it gets really old really fast, so drop it."

„Wait, what...", a shocked Diego was ringing for words. „No... I mean you... Emm... I think you got something backwards there. It's not us who is... well should be... mmh...it's not actually backwards... well...you are weird."

„I think,", the third vampire on the couch a tall, muscular man with thick, curly blond hair starred at Bella with a unsettled expression. „What he is trying to say is that you do not behave like one would expect. The fact that you seemed to know what we are yet still decide to stay is somewhat unsettling." He sat on the couch next to Bree, looking first at Bella and then at the vampire next to him. He leaned closer to her and opened his mouth in preparation to say something, then he closed it again. „Are you all right?", he managed to get out on his second try.

Bree looked at him. Then she put her feet back on the ground and set up a brave face. „Yeah, I am fine. Thank you, Fred."

Fred just had the tiniest smile. He looked back at Bella. „Am I right to assume that you are here to ask us some questions?"

„She really did not learn anything at all.", Rosalie said. „Just look how relaxed she is facing three of our kind."

„Ohohoh." Emmett laughed. „Can get the vampire away from the girl, but not the girl away from the vampire."

„Guys, I am starting to have a really bad feeling.", Jasper said. „When I am guessing the timing of this missing person files right this would mean that those three are..."

„Well, I am sure you guys have questions for me too and I am going to try to answer them all.", Bella replied with a smile. „But yes I do have questions. After all while you might not be the first vampire I ever met, you are certainly the first newborns."

„WHAT"

_WHAT-THE-FUCK_

„Yeah, I knew it."

**To be continued...**

**PN/:** Well first off all thanks for the reviews I've got lately (and those before them) they really make my day and keep me going.

Please leave a review.


End file.
